Can You Heal This Darkness?
by Faicentt
Summary: Benci. Dendam. Menghancurkan. Apakah itu yang menjadi pilihanmu? - Kakairu's story. BL, shounen-ai, undefined, etc. Last chapter updated! Special for Hatakari Hitaraku. This is your request, pal. Hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Salju turun perlahan. Menimbulkan semarak putih yang menghiasi berbagai sudut kota itu. Membuat pejalan kaki yang tengah sibuk melanjutkan masing-masing aktivitas, terpaksa merapatkan jaket masing-masing, menghindari tiupan angin musim dingin. Ditengah keramaian petang, tampak di salah satu apartemen besar, seorang pemuda berdiri – menyandarkan tangan pada balkon kamar apartemennya sedangkan salah satu kaki disilang pada kaki lain – sembari memandang beberapa pejalan kaki yang tampak berlalu-lalang dibawah. Pandangan mata tajam itu menyiratkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang – entahlah, begitu terlihat _absurd_ untuk didefinisikan.

Cklek. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja. Tidak perlu menoleh karena dia tahu pasti siapa yang tengah memasuki ruangan pribadinya itu semena-mena.

"Yo!" Sapa orang itu.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak sedikitpun itu mendengus. Sinis. "Sudah lupa bagaimana etika dalam bertamu, Asuma?"

Orang yang bernama Asuma hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ingin kulakukan, tapi kau tidak pernah mempedulikannya." Ia mendekati pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Tengah memikirkan sesuatu?"

Hening. Tidak ada nada sedikitpun yang terlintas. Asuma mendesah. Sungguh, rasanya jiwa pemuda ini sudah mati. Ditatapnya kesamping. Mata itu. Mata yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Seketika Asuma tersentak.

"Hei…hei… Kau tidak serius, bukan? Aku rasa itu hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan, lagipula keluarganya sudah memaafkan kejadian itu."

Sekali lagi, hanya dengusan sinis yang melintasi telinga Asuma. Membuatnya kembali mendesah pelan – entah untuk yang berapa kalinya di petang ini.

"Kau tahu roda hitam?" Asuma mengikuti pose pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda yang tidak lebih sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri. "Balas-membalas-dan dibalas. Hentikan dirimu sendiri sebelum sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan, menghentikanmu."

Asuma tidak terpengaruh begitu sepasang mata dengan sorot dingin dan seakan tidak berjiwa itu memandangnya penuh benci.

"Tunggu saja sampai tiba…" Suara bass menyentak pendengaran Asuma. "… pembalasan…" Suara itu menghilang seiring menjauhnya sosok angkuh yang sarat akan amarah.

"Kebencian, huh?" Asuma menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

'_Kebencian yang dapat menghancurkanmu…'_

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author : Faicentt_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Rating : M (adult theme)_

_Warning : OOC, BL, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, undefined genre, etc_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicent, proudly present**

**CAN YOU HEAL THIS DARKNESS?**

Ditengah pejalan kaki yang tampak memenuhi sisi jalan, tampak seorang pemuda setengah berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Dikejar waktu, sepertinya. Terlihat dari wajah cokelat manisnya yang sesekali melirik jam yang melekat ditangan kanannya, sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Gomen…gomen…" ucapan itu dilantunkan saat tubuhnya yang tengah tergesa tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa pejalan kaki. Namun bukan sepenuhnya salah, mengingat salju yang sudah berhenti membuat orang-orang kembali memadati jalan, menjalankan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sampai di depan kedai, ia berhenti. Dengan nafas yang terengah, ia membenarkan posisi jaketnya dan memasuki kedai itu. Ichiraku ramen.

"Iruka-sensei! Osoi-yoo." Seorang bocah blonde tampak menghampirinya. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat mengembung menahan cemberut. Membuat pemuda bernama Iruka tersenyum sembari mengacak lembut rambut bocah tersayangnya.

"Gomen-gomen." Ia menggandeng bocah itu dan segera duduk. "Kau sudah lama, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum sebenarnya. Aku tadinya bersama Sasuke. Namun begitu mengantarku kesini, dia langsung pulang. Ada urusan, katanya." Bocah itu tampak bersemangat melihat menu. "Sapporo ramen porsi besar, dua ya, Paman!"

Iruka tersenyum geli melihat bocahnya tampak begitu bersemangat memesan makanan. Diikuti acungan jempol dan cengiran dari sang Paman penjual, Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap Sensei tersayangnya.

"Ne…ne Iruka-sensei. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat? Bukannya _youchien (_taman kanak-kanak) sudah mulai libur musim dingin?" Ia menaikkan alis. Memang tidak biasanya guru panutan itu datang tidak tepat waktu.

Iruka memandang mantan anak didiknya itu sembari tersenyum. "Iya, memang. Namun aku harus mengikuti rapat dadakan untuk pengarahan musim ini."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Senyumannya melebar ketika dua porsi besar ramen disajikan dihadapan mereka. Kepulan asap ditambah aroma harum dari mangkok besar itu membuat keduanya menelan liur. Memang ramen merupakan salah satu makanan kegemaran mereka berdua, apalagi ditengah cuaca musim dingin seperti ini.

"Selamat makan, Naruto-kun." Ucap paman penjual. Diacaknya helaian pirang itu sebelum kakinya melangkah kembali melayani pelanggan lain.

Naruto menyambutnya gembira. "Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto dan Iruka bersamaan, sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka. Mereka tampak menikmati kelezatan yang mengisi kekosongan perut itu, sampai sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ne, Naruto. Liburan ini… Kau bilang akan mengajakku ke Obihiro untuk latihan _ice skating_, bukan?" Tanya Iruka ditengah kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Diteruskannya dua kunyahan sebelum akhirnya menjawab Iruka. "Apa sensei tahu? Aku sedikit demi-sedikit dapat meluncur. Yaah…tidak selancar Sasuke, sih."

Iruka tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yang penting kau sudah bisa, kan. Sasuke yang mengajarimu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Membuat pemuda disampingnya mengeryit bingung. "Aku lupa menceritakannya pada Sensei."

"Apa itu?"

"Waktu latihan _ice skating _bersama sekolahan seminggu lalu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia yang mengajariku bagaimana bermain _skating_. Tapi aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih. "Padahal aku berharap dia bisa mengajariku lagi. Ne…ne, Iruka-sensei. Kau tahu? Permainannya hebat. Aku dan teman-teman kagum melihatnya."

Dipandangnya sepasang safir yang tampak bersemangat. Benarkah begitu? Membuat penasaran saja. Dengan penuh sayang, Iruka mengacak pelan rambut Naruto. "Cepat habiskan ramenmu. Setelah ini kita akan belanja untuk makan malam nanti."

"Yossh!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, sembari memegang sumpit dan menghabiskan sisa ramen kesukaannya.

* * *

Suasana arena _ice skating, Obihiro_, pagi itu terlihat lengang. Hanya tampak segelintir orang yang turun dalam arena, sementara segelintir lagi memilih untuk menghangatkan diri dengan minuman panas yang disediakan diluar arena _ice skating_. Tidak heran, mengingat suhu dalam gedung itu sangat dingin. Dengan berat hati Iruka melepaskan _overcoat _miliknya dan melapisi baju_ thermal _nya dengan sweater cokelat tebal yang sengaja dibawa dari rumah.

"Iruka-senseiii!" Teriak Naruto saat pemuda itu tengah mengikat _ice skates_-nya dengan ikatan agak longgar dibagian atas.

Iruka mendongakkan kepala. Dilihatnya Naruto mendekat dengan senyuman lebar yang khas. Oh, dia tahu mengapa Naruto terlihat begitu semangat barusan. "Ohayou, Sasuke."

"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic-_nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kalian berdua janjian." Iruka menggoda. "Apa aku mengganggu?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat helaian donker dan pirang dihadapannya itu merona.

"Se-Sensei!" sergah Naruto. Gugup, mungkin?

Iruka tertawa pelan. "Gomen-gomen. Hanya bercanda." Ia berdiri, menegakkan badan dan melihat arena. "Ayo. Aku mau melihat seberapa lihai kalian."

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menuju arena _ice skating_. Iruka menyusulnya dari belakang. Dilihatnya bocah pirang itu meluncur perlahan didampingi Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali tangan kecokelatan itu berusaha menggapai pemuda dibelakangnya saat dirasakan hilang keseimbangan.

Mau tak mau Iruka tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dua bocah itu, mungkin menganggap diri mereka rival sejak kecil. Namun Iruka tahu, ketergantungan tidak lepas dari keduanya. Saling melengkapi, membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman perlahan memudar dari wajah manis itu. _'Membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan, huh? Kapan aku merasakan hal itu, darinya?'_

Lamunan Iruka terpecah begitu didapatinya Naruto meluncur perlahan mendekati. Sepasang mata safir itu terlihat tidak fokus. "Ne… ne, Sasuke. Benar kan, itu 'dia'?"

Iruka menaikkan alis_. Dia?_ Diikutinya arah pandangan bocah pirang itu. "Siapa,Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sepertinya, iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sesekali tangan pucatnya tampak membenarkan posisi syal yang sempat tertarik si pirang tadi.

"Iruka-sensei. Orang itu…" Tunjuk Naruto pada seseorang yang tampak mengamati suasana arena. "Dia yang mengajariku. Orang yang pernah kuceritakan pada Sensei. Iya, tidak salah lagi!" tanpa memberi kesempatan Iruka menanyakan lebih lanjut, bocah itu langsung saja melambai-lambai.

"Oniisaan!" Teriak Naruto. Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil itu pun berjalan mendekat. Ditatapnya bocah berisik yang melambai padanya.

"…Kau…?"

Naruto nyengir. "Oniisan yang mengajariku _skating_ waktu itu kan? Ne..nee… Masih ingat padaku?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengaduh ketika sebuah tangan porselen menjitak kepalanya. "Ittaiii, Sasuke!" keluhnya sambil memijit helaian pirangnya.

"Kau berisik, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Pemuda di hadapan mereka tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa aku ingat padamu. Bocah berisik yang sering tergelincir dulu itu kan?"

Naruto cemberut dibuatnya. Namun ia langsung tersenyum. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Ujarnya bangga. "Aku senang bertemu dengan Niisan disini. Aah, perkenalkan. Ini temanku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ia menunjuk Sasuke, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Namun ekspresi itu berubah menjadi cengiran begitu menunjuk Iruka. "Dan itu… Iruka-sensei. Oniisan ku tersayang."

Iruka bersemu dibuatnya. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda tampan didepannya. "Umino Iruka." Ucapnya penuh senyum. Senyum yang dapat membuat banyak orang luluh akan paras manis pemuda ini.

"Hatake Kakashi." ucap suara berat itu. "Kalian sudah lama?"

"Eh?" Iruka menggeleng dengan segera. "Tidak, Hatake-san. Aku…"

"Cukup Kakashi."

Iruka menaikkan alis. Namun ia tersenyum kembali kemudian. "Kami baru saja datang. Kebetulan Naruto dan Sasuke ingin berlatih mengisi kekosongan liburan."

Kakashi diam. Ditatapnya intens pemuda bersurai cokelat dihadapannya, membuat Iruka sedikit salah tingkah. _Ada yang salah kah dengannya? Kenapa sepasang mata tanpa ekspresi itu menatapnya…aneh?_

"Kakashi-niisan!" panggil Naruto. Membuyarkan tatapan pemuda silver itu. Mata itu beralih pada bocah pirang.

"Hm?"

"Anoo…" Dilihatnya bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya. Sedangkan bocah disampingnya hanya mendengus kecil. "Apakah Niisan mau mengajariku…_skating_?" tanyanya ragu.

Kakashi terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Boleh."

"Yatta!" Lompat Naruto girang. Namun nyaris saja ia jatuh tergelincir, kalau saja Iruka dan Sasuke tidak meraih tangan itu – masing-masing dikanan dan kiri. Bocah itu hanya nyengir kembali saat satu jitakan kembali diperoleh dari sahabat tercinta.

Tidak lama kemudian tiga sosok itu menuruni tengah arena. Minus Iruka, tentu saja. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan dari jauh sambil menyusuri pinggiran arena. Ia tersenyum sesekali saat melihat adik tercintanya tergelincir saat mencoba membuat gerakan angka delapan. Beruntung ada Sasuke dan pemuda itu yang segera menarik tubuh yang tampak kehilangan keseimbangan itu. _Eh…pemuda itu?_ dipandangnya pemuda bersurai silver yang terlihat sabar membimbing Naruto. Sesaat dia teringat kembali tatapan itu. Membuat Iruka tanpa sadar memegang tengkuk dan memijitnya perlahan. _Perasaan apa ini?_

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Iruka terus mengamati sosok itu. Tubuh tinggi yang atletis – jangan dibandingkan dengannya yang bertubuh ramping dan sedikit lebih pendek – Wajah tampan dengan tulang rahang kokoh yang menghiasi paras rupawan itu. Tidak lupa dengan helaian jabrik perak yang menambah kesempurnaan fisik pemuda itu. _Terlihat begitu… Seksi…huh?_ Iruka langsung membuang muka. Wajah cokelat itu memerah tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Iruka perlahan menyusuri tepi, memilih kembali duduk di bangku yang disediakan dipinggir arena. Ia menhempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku. Wajahnya menunduk kemudian. _Mengapa ia kembali teringat pada pemuda 'itu'? Pemuda yang sangat ia sayang. Apakah… 'ia' juga tengah merindukannya?_ Iruka menghela nafas pelan, ketika disadarinya sosok jangkung menghampiri.

"Tidak ikut?" suara berat itu mengalun ditelinga Iruka. Membuatnya menengadahkan kepala seketika.

Iruka tersenyum. "Tidak." Ia sedikit menaikkan alis waktu dilihatnya dua bocah tengah berlatih ditengah arena. Lebih tepatnya satu yang berlatih, sementara yang lain menemani.

Pandangan Kakashi ikut mengarah ketengah arena. "Kusuruh dia untuk berlatih pelan-pelan. Aku rasa Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya terjatuh walau aku tidak disana."

Iruka tersenyum kembali. Dua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan. Seolah ikut terhanyut, mata Iruka tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan itu. _Perasaan ini lagi,_ batin Iruka aneh. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke tengah arena. Didengarnya hela nafas lembut Kakashi, saat pemuda itu ikut menghempaskan tubuh disampingnya.

"Mereka berdua cukup dekat."

Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. Pernyataan yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti pertanyaan. Bingung menanggapi, Iruka hanya mengangguk.

"Kulihat kau tidak mirip dengannya."

Iruka menoleh seketika. Ia kembali memandang Naruto. Senyum kecil tertoreh diwajahnya. "Memang."

Alis Kakashi terangkat, meminta penjelasan – kalau pemuda manis itu tidak keberatan.

Iruka mengulum senyum. "Sudah jadi rahasia umum, kalau aku dan Naruto memang tidak ada hubungan darah." Sinar mata itu perlahan meredup. "Dia…muridku saat berada _youchien_. Saat itu Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Kulihat dia jatuh dalam keterpurukan sejak kejadian tragis itu. Aku…tidak tega melihatnya. Masih kecil dan rapuh. Membuatku teringat masa lalu."

Iruka terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas. Diliriknya dari ekor mata, Kakashi tampak memperhatikan arena _skating_. Namun entah kenapa, ia yakin pemuda itu mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Kami bernasib sama. Sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua sejak kecil." Kembali dipandangnya Naruto. "Sejak itu aku mengambilnya, dan merawatnya – sebagai bagian dari keluargaku."

"Hanya berdua?"

Senyum simpul terlihat diwajah manis itu, membuat Kakashi tertarik untuk memandangnya. "Iya. Beruntung ada Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil, sejak mereka berkenalan di _youchien_. Sesekali gadis kecil bernama Sakura pun sering menemaninya. Membuatku lega melihatnya. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?" Iruka bingung.

Kakashi mendengus tipis, sebelum menopangkan kedua siku dipaha, dan meletakkan dagu pada tangan yang terlipat. "Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Iruka terhenyak. _Ke...sepian?_ Ia terdiam. _Kesepiankah dirinya?_ Kembali rasa rindu yang aneh mendera. _Yah, ia kesepian. Ia memang merasa kesepian. Ia butuh orang 'itu'. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya, menjaganya selalu, seperti waktu itu… _

_Tidak. Tidak boleh begini._ Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Seulas senyum kembali terlihat. "Aku memiliki Naruto, dan anak-anak itu… Bagiku cukup."

"Benarkah?"

Iruka menatap Kakashi. Heran. _Ada apa dengan pria itu?_

"Hanya memastikan." Seolah Kakashi tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Kalau kau kesepian, aku bersedia menemanimu."

Tawaran menggiurkan? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk ditemani oleh pemuda tampan dan… err… seksi? Namun tentu saja itu tidak berlaku untuk Iruka. Ditepisnya pikiran aneh yang sempat berkecamuk. Setia – adalah prinsip yang selalu dipegang dan dipertahankannya, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Terima kasih." Iruka memamerkan gigi putih yang berderet rapi dimulutnya. "Kau sangat ramah, Kakashi."

'_Dan kau sangat menarik.'_ Kakashi menyeringai tanpa diketahui pemuda disampingnya. Ditatapnya tajam wajah pemuda itu, seolah ingin menembus lebih dalam._ Pertemuan pertama yang sangat menarik…_

* * *

Salju kembali menuruni kota kecil itu. Membuat Iruka melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, menghindari suhu yang semakin lama dirasa semakin dingin. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Dengan sedikit gelisah, ia membuka kembali plastik-plastik belanjaannya.

"Daging sapi... jamur… tahu… sayur… bumbu… Eh?" Ia tersentak dan menepuk kening. Bodoh, pikirnya. Kenapa tidak terpikir untuk sake dan telur? Padahal ia yakin persediaan dirumah sudah habis.

Dengan langkah kesal – atas kecerobohannya sendiri yang lupa akan bahan memasak – ia kembali ke supermarket. Diliriknya jam yang senantiasa menempel manis pada pergelangan tangan. Petang begini supermarket tampak penuh oleh pembeli yang juga sedikit banyak memiliki tujuan sama dengan Iruka. Memasak. Helaan nafas terdengar kemudian. Naruto pasti sudah kelaparan, keluhnya.

Sembari menyambar sekotak telur, dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu ia menuju ke rak sake. Tubuh ramping itu berjinjit sedikit begitu dilihatnya sake yang hendak diambil terletak diatas kepala. Tidak sampai. Jengkel, ia meletakkan belanjaannya dibawah, dan kembali berusaha menggapai sake yang diinginkan.

"Ini yang kau mau?" Suara lembut menghampiri telinga Iruka. Ia menoleh seketika. Bola mata indah itu membulat seketika. Wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa aba-aba. Ditatapnya dengan penuh intens sosok helaian perak dihadapannya.

"…K-kau…?"

* * *

"Tadaima…" Iruka melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruh pada rak yang berada disamping pintu. Begitu pula _overcoat_ yang tadinya menempel ditubuh ramping itu, kini sudah tergantung rapi pada gantungan didekat rak. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki ruangan tengah, tempat Naruto biasa menunggunya.

"Naruto… Gomen ne, aku…" Ucapan Iruka terhenti saat melihat sosok yang tengah duduk santai disamping Naruto. Mata itu tengah asyik membaca – entah buku apa itu – tanpa memperhatikan kedatangan sang pemilik rumah.

"Iruka-sensei! Kau lama sekali." Naruto bergegas menghampiri sambil mengambil belanjaan Iruka yang tergeletak dilantai. "Aku lapar sekali, Sensei."

Mata Iruka beralih pada wajah mungil yang tengah cemberut. Ia tersenyum. "Gomen, Naruto. Tadi ada beberapa bahan yang aku lupa untuk membelinya. Terpaksa aku kembali lagi ke supermarket." Dilihatnya sosok tadi menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah tangan – menyapa.

"Maaf aku masuk ke rumah tanpa ijinmu." Ucap suara berat itu.

"Tidak apa, Kakashi. Aku hanya terkejut, kau bisa ada disini." Iruka mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari plastik, dan meletakkan didapur yang terletak tepat di sebelah ruang tengah. Ia kembali lagi sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Bibirnya yang hendak mengeluarkan sederet kalimat terhenti saat satu suara mendahuluinya.

"Lama sekali, Sensei. Kakashi-niisan sudah menemaniku dari tadi – aku yang mengajaknya." Naruto kembali duduk disamping Kakashi. "Dan sekarang kami berdua kelaparan." Ucapan polos itu membuat tangan Kakashi mengacaknya dengan gemas.

Iruka tersenyum geli dibuatnya. Dua minggu setelah pertemuan pertama itu – kedua, menurut sudut pandang Naruto – entah mengapa pemuda itu tampak begitu dekat dengan sang 'adik'._ Namun… begitu lebih baik, bukan?_ Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Iruka, melihat sosok rupawan itu tampaknya cukup bersahabat, walau dengan sikap_ ignorant_ yang membuatnya terkesan angkuh. "Baiklah… Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membuatkan_ sukiyaki_ yang lezat untuk kalian." Ucapnya sembari melipat lengan kemeja putihnya.

Kakashi tiba-tiba berdiri – memasukkan buku itu kedalam saku celana – dan menghampiri sosok manis itu. "Kubantu."

"Hee?" Iruka terkejut. "Kau bisa?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi membuang muka. Sedikit malu…mungkin? Iruka kembali mengulum senyum. Lucu juga pemuda ini. "Kecuali kau memberi arahan."

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untukmu mencoba." Sedikit tertawa kecil – mengetahui bahwa pemuda tampan itu tidak punya pengalaman yang berhubungan dengan dapur – ia melangkahkah kakinya menuju dapur. Kakashi memandang Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sembari menghangatkan tubuhnya didekat_ heater_ dibawah meja, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Iruka menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya Iruka sedang membuka beberapa bungkus bahan makanan. "Kau sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh dapur?"

"Sudah." Jawab Kakashi santai. Dipandangnya berbagai bahan masakan yang namanya kurang begitu ia ketahui.

Iruka mengangkat alis. "Apa saja yang kau masak?"

"Air." Jawaban polos itu membuat tawa Iruka terpecah. "Dan ramen siap saji." Tambahnya. "Tentu saja berakhir dengan ramen yang tidak memiliki rasa."

Jawaban yang semakin membuat pemuda manis itu tertawa geli. Membuat sang pemilik helaian perak menggaruk sedikit kepalanya, dengan wajah yang terlihat merona. Malu.

"Kau ini." Iruka mengusap sudut mata yang berair akibat tertawa. "Lebih baik sekarang kau membantu aku memotong tahu-tahu ini." Ia memberikan sebuah pisau pada Kakashi. "Jadi delapan bagian saja." Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda itu hanya diam memandang pisau dan tahu secara bergantian. "Jangan bilang kau…tidak bisa memotong tahu?"

Kakashi mendengus. "Jangan remehkan aku."

Iruka menahan tawa. Membiarkan Kakashi bereksperimen dengan tahunya, ia menata bahan-bahan lain dalam piring saji, lalu membuat bahan saus. Setelah selesai dengan itu, konsentrasinya kembali terarah pada sang Hatake. Ia terdiam memandang potongan tahu itu.

Sadar tengah diamati, Kakashi hanya memainkan pisau ditangannya. "Yah kurasa sepuluh bagian pun tidak masalah."

Iruka tercengang. "Bentuknya…"

"Itu seni." Sela Kakashi. "Salahkan tahu yang terlalu lembut untuk disentuh itu." Membela diri tampaknya tidak salah, kan?

Iruka mengangguk-angguk sebelum tawa kembali lepas dar bibir kecilnya. "Apalah katamu. Letakkan disini." Iruka menyodorkan piring saji yang sudah tertata dengan bahan lain. "Kali ini yang rapi, ya." Ucapnya sebelum kembali beralih pada saus yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan potongan-potongan tahu – yang bentuknya tragis itu – dalam piring saji yang sudah disediakan. Dibalikkan badannya dengan tujuan ingin menunjukkan pada Iruka, saat tidak sengaja ditatapnya guratan merah pada tengkuk pemuda itu.

Ia memicingkan matanya. "Iruka…"

"Ya?"

"Lehermu…" Suara itu memelan seiring dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang muncul.

"Eh?" Iruka tersentak. Refleks, ia menyentuh bekas guratan itu dengan wajah memerah. "Anoo… Tadi gatal, makanya tidak sengaja kugaruk." Tertawa jengah, Iruka segera balik badan, berusaha menghindari tatapan penuh curiga itu.

Tidak ada respon. Sampai pada akhirnya rahang kokoh itu menutup keras. _Aku tidak mudah kau kelabuhi, Iruka…_ Seringai kembali tercetak diwajah angkuh itu.

* * *

Sesosok pemuda baru saja keluar dari lift dan menuju ke kamar apartemennya mewahnya. Baru saja tangannya hendak meraih kunci di saku, batal, begitu dilihatnya pintu kamarnya menampilkan sedikit celah terbuka. Ia mendengus kesal dan langsung memasuki ruangan.

"Berburu mangsa, Kakashi?"

Ditatapnya pria yang tengah bersandar santai pada sofa dan menyelipkan batang rokok ditangannya. Kakashi tersenyum sinis. "Kau lebih berbakat menjadi perampok daripada pengusaha, Asuma."

Asuma tertawa geli mendengar sindiran itu. Ditekannya ujung rokok pada tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya membuang batang itu – menyusul teman-teman lainnya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang ikut merebahkan diri di sofa besar. Wajah dewasa itu berubah serius.

"Darimana saja, kau?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan." Kakashi menutup sepasang matanya sambil menyandarkan kepala belakang pada kedua tangannya. "Berburu."

Asuma menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Kakashi…"

Tidak digubrisnya ucapan pria yang lebih tua itu. "Dia sudah kembali."

Suara lirih itu mengejutkan Asuma. Mata yang semula tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Kini mata itu menerawang tajam. Sarat akan dingin dan kebencian mutlak terpancar.

Seringai yang tidak dapat terbacakan – sekalipun oleh Asuma – kembali tercetak manis diwajah dingin itu. Seolah hal menyenangkan akan segera menghampiri. _ 'Ya. Dia sudah kembali…'_

_**To be continue…**_

Baru awal permulaan. Special request from Hatakari Hitaraku. This fic special for you. Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan *nundukin kepala. Chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan update (tidak janji cepat atau lambatnya DX)

Seperti biasa, saya masih membutuhkan saran, ide, kritik, pendapat atau apalah guna perlu dilanjutkan atau tidaknya fic ini pada para reader semua. Jujur, saran dan masukan kalian akan sangat membantu saya nantinya (berhubung otak sering kali gagal loading gara-gara kapasitas maksimum jebol).

Saa… saya tunggu **REVIEW** nya minna-san. See u in the next chapter (:


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Warning : OOC, BL, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, undefined genre, etc_

_Besides character, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

_._

_._

_Where's the warmth going?_

_When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish_

_If our heartbeats are united_

_Will I be able to fall to the same depth as you?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ting tong

"Iruka-senseiii, biar aku buka kan!" teriak Naruto dari ruang tengah – berhubung yang sang lawan bicara tengah mandi. Dilangkahkannya kaki cepat-cepat menuju pintu.

"Dare…" Tangan Naruto membuka kenop pintu, "…ka?" Sepasang mata sapphire itu terbelalak kaget begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan seringainya.

Sosok itu menaikkan alis dan tersenyum sinis begitu melihat bocah kesayangan sang pemilik rumah yang ternyata membukakan pintu. "Ohisashiburi, Naruto."

* * *

**CAN YOU HEAL THIS DARKNESS**

**by Faicentt**

* * *

Salju tipis turun. Membuat semarak putih dimana-mana. Namun suasana itulah yang menarik anak-anak untuk bermain salju diluar, bahkan beberapa pasangan muda yang tampaknya tengah menikmati salju di taman kota.

"Hoi. Dobe!" Suara datar mengagetkan sang pemilik nama dari kegiatannya membuat gumpalan bola salju – atau bisa disebut membangunkannya dari lamunan?

"Teme!" Naruto melempar gumpalan itu tepat ke wajah putih pucat. Membuat satu kedutan besar di dahi mulus Sasuke.

"Baka ka ore?" Si raven mendekati sahabatnya, menghadiahinya dengan satu jitakan pelan, namun cukup membuat si pirang meringis kesakitan. "Kau hanya merusak bola-bola yang sudah kita buat, lihat!" Jemari putih itu menunjuk kebawah kaki Naruto, dimana bola-bola yang sudah dibuat oleh mereka – atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke – hancur tak berbentuk, entah diapakan oleh si blonde selama ia melamun.

"Hee?" Naruto terkejut sembari mundur beberapa langkah. "A-ano… Gomen-ne, Sasukee…" cengirnya. Tertunda sudah niat mereka untuk bermain Yukigassen.

"Merepotkan." Sasuke mengambil segenggam salju, dan memadatkannya kembali sampai berbentuk bola sempurna. Namun mata onyx itu terfokus pada wajah tan yang tidak jauh darinya. "Kau ada masalah, Dobe?"

"Eh?" Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. Memangnya terlihat? Yah, memang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini. Membuat si blonde menjadi bad mood seketika. Mungkin bercerita dengan Sasuke bisa sedikit… meringankan? "Eto…" Terdengar helaan nafas berat. "Dia kembali… Sasuke. Hhh. Padahal aku sudah senang dia pergi jauh. Sebal rasanya!"

"Dia?" Sepasang alis hitam Sasuke berkerut.

"Siapa?"

Sontak kedua bocah itu terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati satu suara berat dibelakang mereka. Namun wajah-wajah polos kembali lega begitu mengetahui ternyata itu sosok yang mereka kenal.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-nii! Jangan mengagetkan kami begitu!" keluh si bocah pirang sembari mengelus dada, sementara yang satu lagi membuang muka.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dibalik syal yang menutupi separuh bagian wajahnya. "Gomen."

"Niisan sedang apa disini?" Naruto kembali mengambil segenggam salju dan memandang sang lawan bicara.

"Mencari kucing yang tersesat." Jawabnya ngasal. Membuat kedua bocah di dekatnya mendadak cengo. Walaupun sudah mulai mengenal kepribadian pemuda itu karena kedekatan mereka beberapa minggu ini, namun tetap saja sifat asal-asalan pemuda itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menggetok helaian silver miliknya.

Wajah tampan kembali tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian berubah datar. "Siapa yang kembali, Naruto?"

"Eh, Niisan dengar?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Membuat Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

"Dia… kekasih Iruka-sensei…"_Atau bisa disebut, mantan?_ Bocah itu membuang pandangan. "… Mizuki-nii…"

Jawaban yang membuat sepasang mata di sampingnya berkilat tajam.

* * *

Iruka mendesah pelan. Baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia menyentuhkan diri di sofa yang empuk. Lelah rasanya, liburan ini ternyata ada beberapa anak yang meminta les padanya. Memang, pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK dirasa sudah mencukupi, namun tidak ada salahnya menambah penghasilan, bukan? Apalagi mengingat Naruto yang perlahan beranjak dewasa. Mau tidak mau ia memikirkan simpanan untuk prospek ke depan 'bocah' tersayangnya itu.

_Hmm… Masa depan ya?_ Iruka menyangga kepala dengan kedua dengan dibelakangnya. Merebahkan tubuh yang kelelahan di sofa. _Seperti apa ya, masa depannya? _Tak urung, Iruka tersenyum. Yah, memang hanya Naruto yang dapat membuat kesehariannya begitu berwarna, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

Iruka kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi. Baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki – berniat untuk membuat minuman panas – langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Alis matanya naik sembari melirik jam dinding. Masih pukul setengah 4 sore. Bukannya Naruto baru pergi bermain dengan Sasuke lima belas menit yang lalu?

Bel kembali berbunyi. Membuat Iruka mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu. "Iya, sebentar." Tangannya dengan segera membuka kunci dan…

"M-mizuki?"

Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana. "Kau sibuk, Iruka?"

Iruka masih terpana dengan sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Sosok yang sangat ia…rindukan? Entahlah, ia tidak begitu yakin. Tapi…sosok itu sangat ingin ditemuinya. Eh, tapi ada apa dia kesini? Perutnya tiba-tiba mulas. Tanpa sadar, ia memegang tengkuknya, tempat dimana guratan merah sempat tersimpan selama dua hari. Membuat seringai tercetak di wajah sang tamu – seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Iruka ketika menyentuh belakang lehernya.

"Apa kebiasaanmu selalu membiarkan tamu berdiri didepan pintu, Iruka?"

Iruka tersentak. "Oh. Gomen-gomen." Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk. Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu, dan membimbing tamunya menuju ruang tengah.

Mizuki melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada begitu memasuki ruangan. Langkah kakinya terhenti sembari menatap sekeliling ruangan. Rumah yang kecil, namun selalu terasa nyaman dan teratur. Tak heran, bukan Iruka namanya kalau membiarkan barang-barang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya. Apalagi Iruka yang Mizuki kenal, sangat tidak suka dengan kotor – berhubung pemuda itu memiliki alergi terhadap debu.

"Ah, Naruto bilang padaku. Kemarin malam ada tamu yang datang. Apa itu kau?" Tanya si helai cokelat sambil kembali menata bantalan sofa.

Mizuki tersenyum. "Yah. Apa bocah itu tidak bilang kalau itu aku?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Ia hanya bilang ada tamu untukku, dan tidak menyuruhnya menunggu. Padahal aku sedang mandi."

Pemilik helai silver mendengus. "Bocah itu tidak berubah. Apa kau tidak mengajarinya sopan santun dalam menghadapi tamu?"

Iruka tersenyum tipis. "Mizuki… Dia hanya…"

"Yaah yaah, aku tahu." Pemuda dengan wajah angkuh itu mengibaskan tangan. "Kau selalu saja membelanya, Iruka. Membuatku jenuh."

Ucapan yang seakan membuat Iruka sedikit tersentil. _Jenuh…ya? Apa itu juga yang menjadi alasanmu menghilang dari hadapanku begitu saja?_ Ia menghela nafas. "Duduk dulu. Akan kubuatkan kopi panas untukmu."

Iruka melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Sepasang tangan kecokelatan itu segera mengambil dua gelas. Satu gelas diambilnya dan diletakkan dibawah keran mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. Baru saja jemarinya hendak menekan tombol, begitu dirasa sepasang lengan kekar meraih pinggangnya dan sedikit menarik tubuh ramping itu kebelakang.

"Ne…Iruka. Bahkan kau masih ingat kesukaanku." Suara serak nan berat menggoda tepat di telinga Iruka.

Iruka tersentak. Nyaris saja gelas yang dipegangnya terlempar, kalau tangan besar Mizuki tidak meraihnya, dan meletakkannya di nampan. Cengiran lebar tercetak diwajahnya.

"Mi-mizuki! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."

Mizuki hanya tertawa. "Kau itu manis sekali." Tanpa dipedulikan rontaan dari sang pemilik tubuh, ia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Disibakkannya helaian cokelat sang Umino, sembari mengamati tengkuknya. "Hmm…sudah hilang ya?" Ia membuat satu guratan di tengkuk itu dengan kuku telunjuknya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat segaris kemerahan akibat tekanan yang diberikan.

Iruka meringis merasakan perih. Tangannya yang hendak melawan tindakan itu gagal karena sebelah tangan Mizuki menguncinya. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh."

"Jangan?" Mizuki tertawa sinis dibalik kehangatan tengkuk kecokelatan itu. "Kulihat kemarin kau sangat menikmati sentuhan yang kuberikan. Sayang sekali kau langsung buru-buru sehabis belanja." Bibirnya mengarah pada garis kemerahan yang baru saja dibuat, dan menggigitnya. Membuat Iruka merintih seketika, dan kembali berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mi-Mizuki…hentikan!"

"Tidak akan, Sayang." Ia melumat bagian belakang leher dengan sedikit ganas, menyisakan semburat kemerahan yang semakin menjadi. Satu garis, dua, hmm… Mizuki tersenyum puas, lalu menghisap aroma tubuh yang memabukkan itu. "Kau selalu…membuatku…bergairah, Iruka…"

Cukup. Bukan ini yang Iruka mau. Setelah mereka berpisah sekian lama tanpa ada kabar, apa ini yang pantas didapatkannya? Rasanya sia-sia saja jika selama ini ia menginginkan sosok silver itu kembali berada disisinya, menemaninya. Perutnya kembali mulas mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya terus gelisah. Dengan tenaga – yang entah didapatnya dari mana – ia melepaskan lengan kekar yang menguncinya, dan mendorong tubuh itu kebelakang.

"Cukup, Mizuki." Nafas pemuda manis itu terengah-engah. "Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Naruto tiba-tiba pulang dan melihat kita seperti itu."

Mizuki hanya meletakkan ibu jari disudut bibir, dan menjilatnya. Membuat Iruka sedikit merinding melihat aura tidak nyaman itu. "Terserah kau saja. Aku bosan setiap kali bocah ingusan itu yang kau jadikan alasan." Ia mengambil gelas, mengisinya dari mesin pembuat kopi, dan melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju ruang tengah.

Iruka menarik nafas panjang. Tanpa mempedulikan satu gelas yang sudah ia siapkan, ia menghampiri Mizuki yang kini tengah menikmati kopi panas di sofa.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Mizuki mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata cokelat kehitaman di depannya. Tanpa menjawab, ia menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit minuman kesukaannya itu.

Iruka berdecak pelan. _Menghindar, huh?_ batinnya kesal. "Jawab aku, Mizuki. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Tidak pernah memberiku kabar, bahkan e-mail dan nomormu pun tidak bisa kuhubungi." Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, mungkin kita…sudah selesai. Tapi setidaknya…"

Kalimat Iruka ragu Iruka dibagian akhir terhenti begitu jemari hangat menutup bibirnya. Mizuki sudah berdiri didepannya sembari menatap wajah manis itu dengan lembut. "_Stop it, dear._" Ia membimbing Iruka duduk di sofa, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Membuat wajah Iruka kembali merona. "Aku tidak pernah bilang hubungan kita berakhir, bukan? Aku hanya… butuh waktu…"

Kata-kata terakhir yang hampir tidak terdengar membuat Iruka mengeryitkan kening. Membutuhkan waktu, kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Apa maksudnya? Namun bibir Iruka masih bungkam.

"Yah. Setidaknya aku kembali bukan?" Seringai kembali muncul di wajah angkuh. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sayang." Dibenahinya anak-anak rambut Iruka yang menutupi kening mulusnya. "Apa kau…rindu padaku?"

Mata Iruka melebar. Ia langsung membuang arah pandang, entah kenapa sedikit enggan untuk menjawab. Membuat Mizuki mendesis geram. "Hei. aku sedang bicara denganmu. Jangan alihkan pandangan, kau sangat tahu aku tidak suka, bukan?"

Mau tak mau sepasang mata Iruka menatap sepasang mata dihadapannya. Iruka terdiam. Mata itu… Ada yang salah dengan mata itu. itu bukan mata 'kekasih' yang dulu dikenalnya. Pandangan itu begitu… gelap. Seakan sudah mati…

"Jawab aku!" sentak Mizuki. Tangannya mencengkeram dagu Iruka dengan kencang. Membuat sang pemilik kembali meringis kesakitan. Terulang lagi, batin Iruka miris. Sampai kapan kontak fisik yang menyakitkan ini terus terjadi? Padahal bukan itu yang Iruka harapkan dari 'kekasih'nya selama ini. Tidak bisakah Mizuki berubah… setidaknya…untuknya?

"Sa-sakit…" rintih pemuda manis itu lirih.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku."

Cengkeraman pada dagunya melonggar, menjadi belaian lembut pada area tulang rahang dan pipinya. Iruka merasakan wajah didepannya mendekat, membaginya sentuhan nafas hangat. Membuat dinding perutnya serasa tergelitik. Hhh…andai saja Mizuki se-romantis ini, tanpa ada sentuhan kasar, pastinya ia akan menjadi kekasih yang paling bahagia di dunia. Apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan, selain mencintai dan dicintai dengan lembut, saling memahami dan menemani satu sama lain, tanpa adanya kontak fisik yang selalu menyakitkan satu pihak?

Namun…keinginan tinggallah keinginan, bukan? Iruka sadar. Tak selamanya keinginan yang kita harapkan terus-menerus terkabulkan.

"Aku…" Iruka tampak menikmati belaian lembut dan sentuhan nafas hangat yang menyentuh wajahnya. "…juga…"

"Iruka-sensei!" Suara dan derap langkah kaki memecahkan romantisme keduanya. "Tadai…" Sosok yang baru saja sampai diruang tengah itu membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. "Aaaah! Kau!" teriaknya menunjuk pada satu sosok.

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala surai pirang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Membuat sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. "Ittaiii… Teme!"

"Berisik, Dobe. Tidak perlu teriak, bukan?"

"Tapi…" Mata sapphire itu kembali menoleh. Seketika ia lupa dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dengan Iruka-sensei? Berdekatan pula!" Nada tidak suka terlontar dari sang bocah pirang.

Sasuke terdiam. Dipandangnya tanpa minat pemilik helai silver yang tampaknya enggan melepaskan sentuhan melingkar lengannya pada pinggang Iruka. Ia ingat siapa pemuda itu. Orang yang dulu – bahkan sekarang – sering membuat Dobe-nya bad mood tiba-tiba, mengomel tidak jelas, mendadak frustasi dan lain sebagainya. Disamping itu, memang ia pribadi tidak begitu menyukai aura tidak menyenangkan dari pemuda angkuh itu.

"Cih. Bocah pengganggu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto hampir saja menerjang pemuda menjengkelkan itu kalau Sasuke tidak segera meraih bahunya.

Iruka langsung berdiri. Hawa tidak enak mulai ia rasakan. Pandangan matanya beralih pada Mizuki – seakan memohon jangan membuat semakin ricuh – sebelum akhir melangkah menuju Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepala memandang bocahnya.

"Naruto…" Dibelainya sang surai pirang, lembut. "Dia hanya bertamu, lagipula sudah lama kami tidak bertemu."

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Tapi kalau sampai dia menyakiti Iruka-sensei lagi seperti dulu, bagaimana?" Pandangan mata biru laut itu mengarah tajam pada Mizuki.

"Ck. Bocah sepertimu tahu apa?"

Naruto semakin menggeram dibuatnya. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan satu hantaman pada wajah yang tidak disukainya itu. "Tentu aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya bren-hmmmpph…"

Iruka menutup bibir itu sebelum terucap yang lebih jauh. Sebaiknya jangan menyulutkan api di dekat genangan minyak, bukan? Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menahan erat tangan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke. Kau tolong antar Naruto kekamar, ya." Iruka memohon. "Dan… kalau kau bisa, temani dia dulu sebentar…" _sampai dia pulang, _lanjut Iruka dalam hati sembari melirik Mizuki yang menatap bocah itu tajam. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Naruto kembali keluar kamar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, sementara 'kekasih'nya sedang dalam mode 'ingin membunuh' seperti itu.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dengan satu tangan yang meraih tubuh Naruto, dan tangan satunya membekap mulut kecil itu – menggantikan posisi tangan Iruka – ia menyeret sahabat kecilnya ke kamar. Iruka tersenyum tipis melihat adegan 'penculikan' barusan. Namun senyuman itu hilang begitu dilihat dari sudut matanya, Mizuki masih mengepalkan tangan dengan dahi yang terlipat menahan marah.

"Mizuki…" Sepasang kaki jenjang sang pemilik rumah mendekati tamunya. "Maafkan Naruto, ya. Dia…"

"Bocah bodoh yang tidak tahu aturan." Mizuki membuang muka. "Sudah sepantasnya ia tidak punya orang tua."

Iruka tersentak. "Mizuki!" Bentaknya langsung. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Jaga ucapan? Katakan hal yang sama pada bocah bodoh itu!"

Iruka menahan nafas. Wajahnya kembali memerah – kali ini menahan jengkel. Ia memang menyayangi pemuda silver itu, sungguh. Namun lain halnya jika menyangkut masalah Naruto, anak yang disayanginya lebih dari siapapun. Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Kau membuatku muak, Iruka."

Sang Umino menatap datar. "Muak…? Apa itu yang menjadi alasanmu pergi tanpa memberiku kabar sama sekali?" _Begitu sempit kah hati dan pikiranmu, Mizuki?_

Tubuh kekar itu berdiri, dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Iruka. "Aku pulang. Bersyukurlah karena aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Dan aku harap, kau jangan menyesal untuk pertemuan kali ini." Suara itu mengecil bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok itu dibalik pintu.

Iruka menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ada apa lagi ini, Kami-sama? Jujur, ia senang bila Mizuki kembali, setelah lama mereka _break_ dan menghilang tanpa kabar, namun Naruto? Dari awal anak itu tidak menyukai Mizuki. Apalagi sifat Mizuki yang tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang, bagaimana hati Naruto akan menaruh hati padanya bila seperti itu? Dan Iruka tahu, mendekatkan keduanya sama saja menjerumuskan anak kucing dalam mulut ular. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu terduduk di lantai dan memijat keningnya.

_Kami-sama… Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

_People who don't realized,_

_The days that are not known to them, will chase after them_

_Those who lost a place to run, smile slightly_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sebuah bolpoint dengan ujung mata pipih dan tajam berbentuk pisau, tengah menari lembut ditangan. Tampak dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap di satu ruang tidak terlalu luas, namun memiliki kesan mewah. Menandakan bahwa pemiliknya bukan dari kalangan biasa. Sesekali terdengar suara televisi yang bahkan tidak dihiraukan oleh manusia-manusia di sekitarnya.

"Hee? Kau serius?"

"Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang kutangkap darinya."

Suara pertama tadi menghela nafas. "Bocah itu, kadang susah diberi tahu. Padahal kejadian itu tidak sengaja, bukan? Dendam tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Apa kau tidak menasihatinya sama sekali?"

"Kalau itu berhasil, pikiranku tidak akan terpecah-pecah seperti ini. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuanya habis akal menghadapinya."

"Yah. Dan menitipkannya padamu. Kau kakak yang cukup baik, walau rasanya ia tidak akan pernah mendengarkanmu." Terdengar tawa salut namun terkesan mengejek pun terlontar.

Segumpal asap rokok keluar dari bibir pemilik suara kedua, diikuti hela nafas panjang. "Kurasa juga demikian. Namun…entahlah. Tipikal anak manja yang egois, susah untuk ditaklukan. Terkadang memang cinta itu membutakan…"

Prakk. Bolpoint yang tadinya menari indah di tangan, kini tinggal menjadi beberapa pecahan. Genangan biru tinta mulai muncul, dan sedikit menodai tangan putih yang sedari tadi memainkannya. Membuat kedua orang yang tengah berbicara tadi refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan menyengir bersamaan.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kau disitu, Kakashi." Asuma tersenyum santai sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati rokok dan mengamati televisi yang sempat mereka lupakan.

Genma, yang sedari tadi asyik 'bergosip' ria dengan Asuma, hanya bisa menyeringai. Tak urung ia miris juga melihat bolpoint, yang bisa ditebaknya – tidak murah – itu hanya tinggal kenangan. _'Untung bukan tanganku…'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Kakashi, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, mulai bangkit sambil membawa pecahan bolpoint, membuangnya ketempat sampah, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju wastafel.

Suara gemericik air terdengar begitu tangan putih – kebiruan karena tinta – membuka keran air. Seketika beberapa penggal kalimat dari percakapan tadi sore dengan seorang bocah terlintas dipikirannya.

"_Orang itu kembali. Huh, padahal aku sudah senang dia sudah pergi."_

Tangannya terus mengusap dan memijat pelan satu sama lain, berusaha menghilangkan noda kebiruan dengan dibantu beberapa tetes sabun cair, lalu membilasnya perlahan.

"_Dia selalu saja menyakiti Iruka-sensei. Aku berharap hubungan mereka selesai."_

Ia mengibaskan tangan, mengambil tissue untuk mengeringkan, lalu menatap wajahnya sendiri pada cermin didepannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada wastafel.

"_Iruka-sensei terlalu sabar, mau-maunya dipermainkan oleh playboy cap kaki kuda macam dia. Aku tidak suka melihat sensei sedih…"_

Seketika segurat seringai licik terpampang di wajah rupawan itu._Sabar, eh? Aku mau tahu seberapa sabar dirimu, Iruka…_

* * *

"Iruka?"

Iruka, yang baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai Ichiraku Ramen langsung membalikkan badan. Seketika senyum mengembang diwajah manisnya. "Yamato!"

Pemuda yang disebut Yamato segera berlari menerjang Iruka, meraih tubuh ramping itu tanpa di duga dan memutarnya di udara.

"H-hei! Turunkan aku!" Wajah kecokelatan itu bersemu merah. Ia mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Yamato, sedikit takut. "Kau ini…"

Dengan segera sang Tenzo menurunkan tubuh itu dan mengacak helaian cokelat miliknya. "Iruka! Akhirnya kita bertemu juga. Lama sekali, ya? Aku benar-benar rindu padamu, kau tahu?"

Iruka tersenyum sembari merapikan overcoat dan syal-nya. "Iya iya. Aku bukan anak-anak yang harus digendong seperti itu. Apa kau tidak bisa pelukan dan salaman biasa?"

Yamato mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sepasang mata itu mengamati Iruka dalam-dalam. "Susah, kalau kau orang yang aku temui. Beberapa tahun tidak berjumpa, tambah manis saja."

"Y-yamato!" sergah Iruka. "Jangan membuatku malu!"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari pemuda seumuran Iruka itu. "Hei hei. Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih mengajar di _youchien_?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Ya. Dan sebagai sampingan, ada beberapa mantan muridku yang sekarang berada di tingkat _shougaku_ (sekolah dasar) meminta tambahan pelajaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir lumayan, untuk tabungan kedepannya."

Yamato menatap kagum pada sosok manis dihadapannya. Pemuda yang ia kenal memiliki kebaikan hati dan semangat yang tinggi dalam bekerja. "Kau tidak berubah, Iruka. Sepertinya anak-anak tetap menjadi prioritasmu, ya."

Sang Umino hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menggaruk pelipis kirinya. "Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau bekerja di Okinawa?"

"Tadinya." Yamato mengajak Iruka berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berdua melangkah santai di tepian sembari mengamati beberapa toko yang berderet di pinggir jalan. "Tapi atasanku menyuruhku untuk membantunya di Hokkaido. Yah, kupikir tidak masalah. Toh aku juga berharap bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Seketika senyum sang Tenzo kembali melebar. "Akhirnya selama beberapa bulan, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Iruka balas tersenyum manis. "Sedang senggang?"

Yamato mengangguk. "Iya, sekarang. Sebelum ini aku mengantarkan kekasih atasanku untuk berbelanja." Ia menghela nafas. "Hhh. Gara-gara tidak ada dokumen yang aku kerjakan, seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku mengawal kekasihnya."

"Araa…" Iruka tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak membuat skandal, bukan?" Godanya. Membuat pemilik helaian cokelat pendek disampingnya mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aku belum ingin digantung, Iru-chaaan…" Yamato membuat mimik wajah yang lucu, membuat Iruka tertawa geli. Yamato sekarang...masih sama seperti Yamato yang dulu. Orang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, bebas merajuk dan tertawa. Tak urung ia juga merasakan rindu pada sang sahabat.

Sembari berjalan, Iruka mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat sempat terkena cubitan pemuda beriris hitam disampingnya. Sakit juga, keluhnya namun tanpa kesal sedikitpun. Sekilas, dilihatnya Yamato tengah mengusap perut. "Kau lapar?" tebaknya kemudian.

Yamato menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Yaa…aku lupa belum mengisi perutku sedari tadi pagi."

"Kau mau makan?"

"Eh?" Yamato melirik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Mau saja, asal kau temani."

Iruka mencibir. Tingkah kekanakan Yamato yang belum berubah itu membuatnya menahan senyum. "Kalau begitu aku temani. Kau mau makan apa?"

Yamato mengusap dagu dengan sebelah tangannya – tampak berpikir. "Dari beberapa hari yang lalu aku ingin makan yakitori, kau juga lapar?"

Iruka menggeleng. Ia mengangkat bungkusan yang sedari tadi di bawanya. "Aku berencana untuk makan ramen dengan Naruto dirumah nanti." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku temani kau dulu, kebetulan Naruto juga belum pulang."

"Naruto?" Sepasang alis tebal Yamato bertaut. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing ditelinganya. Namun…sudahlah. Ia segera melupakannya dan mengikuti langkah Iruka yang mendahului menuju kedai yakitori. Yamato mengulum senyum. Siapa yang lapar, malah dia yang terburu-buru. Dirangkulnya bahu Iruka sembari menyejajarkan langkah.

"Sumimasen…" Iruka masuk kedalam sembari menyibak lembaran kain yang menggantung di depan toko.

"Ah! Iruka-kun. Lama kau tidak kesini." Sang paman penjual – yang sudah mengenal Iruka sebelumnya – menyapa pemuda itu dengan ramah. Pandangannya beralih pada Yamato yang ikut duduk disamping Iruka. "Temanmu?"

Sang surai cokelat panjang mengangguk. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, paman. Pesan yakitori satu porsi ya, untuknya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sang paman penjual balas tersenyum, mengacungkan jempol dan masuk ke dalam untuk membuatkan pesanan. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara gemerincing dari bel yang menggantung didepan toko – menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung yang masuk.

"Sumima…"

"Aaah…" Sepasang mata Yamato terbelalak mendapati orang itu, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung terdiam. "Kakashi-senpai!"

Segera helaian perak itu menoleh, dan mendapati dua orang yang dikenalnya duduk tak jauh darinya. "Yamato…" Sepasang mata datar itu langsung fokus pada sosok disamping Yamato. "Iruka?"

"Kakashi." Selengkung garis senyum terpasang manis di wajah Iruka. "Aku tidak menyangka kau disini, se… eh? Kau kenal Yamato?" Wajahnya sedikit terlihat bingung.

Yamato hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Dia senpaiku, dulu kami satu Universitas, dan ia juga sahabat dekat atasanku." Pandangannya beralih pada Kakashi yang langsung duduk disamping Iruka, dengan Iruka berada di tengah keduanya. Sejenak ia mengerutkan kening, merasakan sesuatu yang…entahlah. Terlalu _absurd_ untuk didefinisikan.

"Sudah lama, Iruka?" Tanya sang Hatake langsung.

Iruka menggeleng. "Tidak, baru saja kami datang." Ia melihat satu sosok keluar dari ruangan kecil. "Ah, paman. Tambah satu porsi lagi ya!" serunya. Pandangannya kembali pada wajah tampan di sebelah kanannya – Kakashi. "Kau sendirian?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku mau bertemu Naruto. Dia mengajakku untuk berlatih _skating_ kembali, tapi entah kapan."

"Oh. Naruto juga bercerita padaku, ia ketagihan bermain _skating_, apalagi kau yang menjadi gurunya." Pemuda manis kecokelatan itu sedikit terkekeh, mengingat kembali wajah penuh rajuk Naruto yang memaksanya menghubungi Kakashi untuk diajak bermain bersama. "Jadi sesudah ini kau mau kerumah?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Namun seketika senyum mengembang di wajah putih itu. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Naruto pasti senang kau menemuinya."

Yamato – yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan lempengan kecil yang didapatnya di meja – hanya terdiam. Sebetulnya ia terdiam bukan karena ia merasa tidak diperhatikan, karena diam bukanlah kebiasaannya. Dia hanya...sedikit segan, mungkin? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang ia cengangkan saat ini, bagaimana seulas senyum bisa tercetak anggun di wajah dingin yang ia kenal itu? Dengan Iruka? Bukannya sudah lama hati itu…mati?

"Ah, Yamato." Suara Iruka membuyarkan pikiran pemuda itu. Dipandangnya Iruka dengan penuh tanya.

"Pesananmu sudah datang."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang terucap dibibir sang Tenzo. Sekilas diliriknya sang senpai yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ambigu. Namun tatapan mata itu dengan cepat kembali beralih pada Iruka. Membuat Yamato menghela nafas.

Ia mengambil satu tusuk yakitori, dan menikmatinya perlahan. Sambil sesekali melirik pada sepasang pemuda yang tampaknya tengah asyik kembali berbincang. Hmm…cemburu? Tidak. Yamato yakin ia tidak mungkin merasakan itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Kakashi, namun seringnya atasan mengajaknya untuk menemui pemuda itu, mau tak mau membuatnya mengetahui perangai nya.

Dingin. Suram. Tidak ada kehidupan. Itu yang dapat digambarkan Yamato. Masa lalu Kakashi pun sedikit demi sedikit ia ketahui dari sang atasan, walau ia sudah berniat untuk tidak ikut campur. Salah-salah bisa panjang urusannya. Tapi senyum itu… Senyum yang terpatri indah di wajah itu… benarkah?

"Hei."

"Eh?" Yamato sedikit tersentak.

Iruka melipat kening. "Ada apa? Kulihat dari tadi kau melamun?"

"E-eto…" Yamato mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya sembari menggaruk belakang telinga. Ia tertawa jengah. "Tidak apa, Iruka. Yakitori disini enak sekali."

Iruka menaikkan alis, menangkap gelagat aneh sahabatnya. Apa hubungan melamun dengan enaknya yakitori? Namun ditepisnya keraguan yang timbul. "Memang. Yakitori di kedai ini terkenal enak, makanya aku membawamu kesini."

Yamato tersenyum simpul. Ia segera membayar pesanannya pada sang paman, lalu kembali mendekati Iruka. "Kalian... mau pulang bersama?"

Dilihatnya helaian cokelat mengangguk. "Kakashi bilang dia mau kerumah. Kau juga mau mampir?"

Yamato terdiam sambil memandang sang senpai yang dengan cuek menikmati yakitorinya. "Lain kali saja, Iruka. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Terimakasih sudah menemani." Sepasang mata itu beralih pada Kakashi. "Senpai, aku duluan."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan. Tidak menunggu banyak waktu, Yamato kembali tersenyum pada Iruka sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Iruka menghela nafas pelan. Hening menghampiri, sampai akhirnya Kakashi berdiri dan merogoh sakunya, berniat membayar. Namun tanpa disadari, sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya. Iruka yang sadar langsung menundukkan badan dan memungut selembar barang itu. _'Ini…foto...'_ Dilihatnya Kakashi kembali. "Ah, Kakashi. Ini milikmu?"

Kakashi tertegun. Diraihnya benda yang tadi dipungut Iruka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Iruka mendadak segan. "Gomen. Tadi kulihat foto itu terjatuh dari sakumu…"

Sepasang mata menatapnya, dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku yang ceroboh. Arigatou…" ucap Kakashi.

Iruka balas tersenyum. "Kalau boleh tahu, dia siapa?"

Sang Hatake masih terdiam sembari memandang foto di tangannya tanpa kedip. Seulas senyum samar yang langka kembali tercipta diwajahnya. "Foto ini…" Kembali ingatan masa lalu menghampirinya,seolah mengajaknya mengembara bebas menyelami kembali sang waktu.

"…_my precious…one._"

* * *

_We've come so far from love memories_

_Just imagine it, make me shot to pieces, drag me into the duskiest_

_Can you break my unconsciousness?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Huwaaa… Ramainyaa…" Naruto berlari menuju tepi arena skating, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Memang, Obihiro pagi ini terlihat lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Dimana banyak orang memanfaatkan untuk berekreasi mencari hiburan.

Iruka mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Kalau sudah tahu ramai, jangan banyak tingkah. Kasihan, Kakashi nanti jadi repot."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Siap, Iruka-sensei!" Tangan kecil itu dengan cekatan memasang tali-tali _ice skates_nya, tidak sabar memulai latihannya.

Iruka tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Diusapnya helaian pirang itu, sebelum mengarahkan pandangan pada Kakashi, yang tengah melepas _overcoat_ hitam miliknya.

"Boleh titip?" Kakashi mengangkat _overcoat_nya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Iruka mengangguk dan mengambilnya. Dilipatnya _overcoat_ milik Kakashi dan jaket Naruto yang sudah dulu dilepas pemiliknya, dengan rapi dan diletakkan dipangkuannya. Mata cokelat kehitaman itu memandang kesekeliling. Memang ramai. Tampaknya banyak juga yang memutuskan untuk berakhir pekan dengan _ice skating_. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sedang tidak berniat untuk turun ke arena. Jadi ia putuskan untuk duduk dan menikmati keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Kakashi-niisan!" seru Naruto yang sudah berada di arena duluan. Tangannya melambai-lambai dari kejauhan.

Kakashi menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya. Ia menoleh pada Iruka. "Tidak apa sendiri?"

Dilihatnya Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap pemuda tampan itu seraya mengacak pelan si rambut cokelat. Membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terperanjat dan memegang kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Sepasang mata itu terus mengamati dari kejauhan, dimana Sang Hatake dengan lihai membimbing tangan Naruto dan mengajarinya perlahan. Tidak jarang pula tubuh tinggi berisi itu melakukan beberapa gerakan solo yang pastinya, memukau orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Iruka mengulum senyum. Naruto benar, gerakan Kakashi… sangat mengagumkan. Pisau _ice skates_nya menggores permukaan licin es dengan lembut, melakukan _loop _(putaran) dengan gerakan tubuh yang lentur, dinamis dan sangat indah. Membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar pemuda tampan itu berdecak kagum – terutama dari para kaum hawa. Tubuh atletis, wajah dengan paras tampan nan anggun dengan bias dinginnya, gerakan cantik yang sangat indah – siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan ciptaan Kami-sama yang begitu sempurna itu?

Sesekali tangan pucat yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu meraih tangan kecil Naruto dan dibimbingnya untuk mengikuti gerakan yang sama secara perlahan. Namun lengan kekar itu juga tampak sigap meraih tubuh mungil si pirang yang terpeleset sebelum menyentuh dinginnya lantai es.

Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah manis Iruka. Senang rasanya melihat keakraban keduanya. Namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar, saat diingatnya kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menahan nafas. Seandainya… seandainya Mizuki dapat akrab dengan Naruto seperti itu… Seandainya Mizuki yang berada disisi mereka saat ini… Seandainya… Mizuki adalah Kakashi…

Iruka menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Terkadang hal-hal yang mustahil terlintas di benak saat kita merasa gelisah, bukan? Pemuda itu tanpa sadar merapatkan tangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada _overcoat_ hitam dan jaket orange yang sedari tadi dipangkunya. Mencium perpaduan harum lembut dari keduanya. Sedikit banyak, ia merasakan hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Membuatnya semakin nyaman membenamkan wajahnya.

Tapi ketenangannya terusik saat merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar. dibukanya handphone itu, membaca e-mail yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Mizuki**

**Subject : ..**

**Message :**

**Dimana kau? Aku ingin bertemu.**

Iruka menelan ludah. Ini yang pertama Mizuki mengirim e-mail padanya setelah sekian lama. Senangkah ia? Atau… Iruka hanya terdiam. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Seakan terlalu samar untuk dipastikan. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya dimainkan oleh perasaan sendiri.

Ragu, Iruka mengetik balasan e-mail untuk nya. Entah kenapa, hati kecilnya seakan melarang untuk bertemu Mizuki. Terlebih ada Naruto disini. Dan juga Kakashi. sedikit enggan ia memperkenalkan 'kekasih' – dia sendiri masih bingung dengan hubungannya – pada sang Hatake. Namun diluar kesadarannya, jemari kecokelatan itu menekan tombol_ send_. Membuatnya terdiam seketika dan kembali membenamkan diri pada kehangatan kedua barang di pangkuannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bergalau ria, memang. Karena tidak sampai dua puluh menit ia merasakan sesosok tubuh berdiridihadapannya. Tubuh Iruka menegang. Matanya memandang bayangan dibawah kakinya. Atau…sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Namun aroma tubuh – aroma yang sangat ia kenal – dari pemilik tubuh itu. Membuatnya perlahan menengadahkan kepala, dan mendapati wajah angkuh tengah menatapnya tanpa senyum.

"Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku beberapa hari ini?" Tanpa salam. Tanpa sapaan.

Iruka memandang sepasang mata itu penuh heran. Bukannya itu yang seharusnya ia tanyakan dari dulu-dulu? Apa tidak terbalik?

Dengusan sinis terdengar di telinga Iruka. "Bisu, Iruka?"

Tubuh ramping itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. Matanya beralih pada area lain – area mana saja, yang penting tidak menatap sepasang mata tajam itu. Ia tahu - sangat tahu - Mizuki sangat tidak suka diacuhkan, namun bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, membuat pemuda didepannya mendesis geram.

"Begitu perlakuanmu pada kekasihmu, hah?"

Sepasang mata cokelat kehitaman menyambar wajah Mizuki dengan cepat. Mau tak mau ia juga lelah bila seperti ini terus. Lelah disalahkan. Lelah menunggu. Lelah selalu menjadi penurut… "Kekasih? Kau masih menganggapku kekasih, Mizuki? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak ingat status kita, terlebih kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku beberapa hari lalu."

Mizuki membelalak. Tidak menyangka mendapat perlawanan dari pemuda manis itu. "Oh. Sejak kapan kau begini, Iruka? Belajar untuk melawanku, huh?" Tubuh kekar itu semakin maju mendekatinya. Membuat Iruka memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang secara tidak sadar, dan seketika sempat terbersit penyesalan di hatinya.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Iruka. Kau semakin menyebalkan semenjak aku pulang, kau tahu?"

Iruka tersenyum tipis. "Harusnya kau tanya pada dirimu, mengapa aku menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Mizuki." Tidak ragu, dipandangnya mata tajam Mizuki. "Dan…marah? Hei, seharusnya siapa yang marah setelah perkataanmu yang menyakitkan kemarin?"

Telak. Mizuki mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya kuat-kuat. Ia merangsek maju, berniat sedikit memberi 'pelajaran' pada bibir tajam Iruka. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangan – berniat mencengkeram dagu Iruka – namun terhenti begitu sebuah tangan meraih dan menggenggam pergelangannya cukup keras.

"Kau jangan cari masalah." Suara berat mengintrupsi.

"Ah. Iruka-sensei!" Naruto segera menghampiri Oniisan tersayangnya, dan meraih lengan itu. "Sensei tidak apa –apa kan?"

Iruka menelan ludah. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyesal dengan keputusannya tadi. "Aku tidak apa, Naruto."

Naruto langsung memandang Mizuki dengan sinis. "Kau itu. Sampai kapan terus kasar dengan Iruka-sensei? Dasar jahat!"

Mizuki – yang sedari tadi tangannya masih dicengkeram – menepis lengan itu dan menatap Naruto maupun pemuda satunya dengan tajam. "Kau bocah tidak tahu diri, jangan ikut campur, sudah berapa kali kubilang." Sorot mata itu semakin menatap dingin sang Hatake. "Dan kau, orang asing. Belajarlah sedikit kesopanan. Apa orang tua kalian berdua tidak pernah mengajari tata krama, huh?"

Plak. Satu tamparan melayang mengenai pipi Mizuki. Membuatnya tercengang seketika. Dilihatnya sang penampar yang kini tampak berusaha menahan gejolak amarahnya.

"K-kau?" gumam Mizuki, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dapatkan. Tamparan? Iruka? _Unbelievable._ Sosok yang selalu membuatnya tertarik dengan kelembutan dan sifat penurutnya itu menamparnya? Tubuh Mizuki seketika menegang.

Tidak hanya Mizuki, bahkan Naruto pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangan itu…tangan yang penuh ke ibuan dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut – kecuali saat ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat sosok itu jengkel – bertindak sekasar itu? Mau tak mau ia kagum juga melihat keberaniannya. _Bravo, Iruka-sensei!_

Melihat Mizuki hanya mematung, Iruka memandangnya. Mata yang penuh amarah tadi kini mereda perlahan. Berganti dengan penyesalan yang mendalam, apalagi mengingat Mizuki adalah orang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya, bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Go-gomen…" Iruka mendekati sosok itu. Terlalu baik? Plin-plan? Iruka tidak peduli. Tidak pernah –sekalipun – terlintas dipikirannya untuk menyakiti orang, terutama orang yang ia cintai. Tidak dipedulikannya pula kemungkinan bahwa Mizuki akan kembali memberinya balasan yang pastinya menyakitkan. Namun sepi menyapa. Hanya terdengar beberapa kasak-kusuk orang sekitar yang memperhatikan mereka dengan keheranan. Bahkan Iruka tidak menangkap satu gerakpun dari sosok itu. Membuat hatinya seketika terasa perih. "…Mizuki…" Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh kekar itu, meminta maaf, namun apa bisa dikata. Yang terjadi hanyalah Mizuki yang menatapnya – masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya – mundur, dan berbalik menjauhinya.

"Mi-mizuki…" Baru saja Iruka bermaksud menyusul sosok itu, ketika tangan dan bahunya dihalangi.

"Sensei…sudahlah…" Naruto memegang erat jemari Iruka. Sedih juga melihatnya begitu _down_ seperti saat ini. Namun itu bukan salah senseinya! Orang itu yang selalu mencari perkara. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara Mizuki maupun sang sensei. Dan ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang sangat ia sayang menjadi hancur… lagi.

"Iruka." Lengan yang meraih bahu itu semakin mengeratkan sentuhannya. Suara berat mengalun lembut di telinganya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Namun jangan lakukan kesalahan yang bodoh lain untuk kesekian kalinya."

Seketika pemuda manis itu melemparkan pandangan pada sang helai silver. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap lurus kedepan. _Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?_

Sebenarnya, dalam diam, sosok dingin itu tiba-tiba ragu. Kenapa seakan ada yang tidak beres pada hubungan keduanya? Mau tak mau ia harus memutar otak untuk mengikuti alur cerita yang sepertinya sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan.

Ada apa ini? Seakan ada yang menerobos memaksa masuk kedalam celah dingin yang sudah terpatri kuat dalam dirinya, membuatnya merasakan hal aneh untuk kesekian kalinya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul dalam dirinya, perasaan ingin…melindungi? Tidak. Ini bukan dia. Pembalasan tetaplah pembalasan. Sampai salah satu pihak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dengan segala ke-brengsekan yang sadar atau tidak sadar ia lakukan.

_Yah, benar. Mungkin hatiku bisa menjadi naif. Namun pikiranku lebih tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._ _Karena hatiku sudah lama tidak berfungsi. _Sepasang pemilik mata dingin tersenyum dalam hati._ Semakin hancur, semakin baik…bukan?_

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

Chapter dua update. Maaf kalau lama, dan semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan reader, berhubung saya sedang dalam mode melankolis ria dan sedikit labil.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca terlebih me-review. **Untuk yang login,**_** check ur inbox :)**_

Untuk yang tidak login, sesi balas ada di bawah :

**Guest** : Terima kasih reviewnya. Kakashi itu…jahat nggak ya? Hmm…saya juga bingung jadinya *gantung saja saya

**Reita **: Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama, saya tunggu masukan dan pendapat nya :)

Tidak banyak kata lagi yang perlu saya sampaikan, saran kritik pendapat sangat diterima untuk menjadi semangat saya. Jadi, saya tunggu **REVIEW** nya

_See you in the next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Warning : OOC, BL, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, undefined genre, etc_

_Besides character, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

_Bodoh. _

_Tahu apa mereka tentang cinta? Cinta terlarang katanya, huh?_

_Aku tidak mengenal cinta terlarang, dan aku tidak peduli dengan cinta terlarang. Selama aku masih bisa merengkuh dan mencintainya penuh, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Tidak akan._

_Hipokrit._

_Aku tidak butuh negosiasi mereka. Seakan ingin menyelesaikan lubang yang menganga dalam sudut pikiranku. Seakan merasakan jalan yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak butuh._

_Pernah patah hati dengan orang yang paling dicintai? Dengan orang yang selalu dipertahankan untuk berada disamping dengan berbagai upaya? Dan setelah takdir tidak merestui,masih dapat berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa.' atau 'aku baik-baik saja, masih ada yang lain.' atau bahkan 'pergilah. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia.' _

_Bisa kubilang itu sebagai suatu kemunafikan, eh?_

_Arrogant._

_Itulah aku. Aku yang terjerumus dalam jebakan masa lalu. Aku yang enggan untuk keluar dari jebakan manis itu. Aku yang ter distrak oleh keangkuhan pribadi._

_Sungguh, aku tidak yakin bahwa hati ku benar-benar tidak berfungsi. Aku sakit karena pikiranku sendiri. Jenuh karena keegoisanku. Lelah di tekan kenangan pahit. Karena jauh di dalamnya, aku menginginkan…_

…_seseorang untuk melenyapkan kegelapan ini._

* * *

**CAN YOU HEAL THIS DARKNESS**

**by Faicentt**

* * *

Petang sudah hampir beranjak meninggalkan garis cakrawala. Berganti dengan kelam yang perlahan mulai merambat mendominasi langit. Di salah satu rumah kecil yang minimalis, tampak tiga tengah orang duduk dalam hening yang menyapa. Bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun sesekali pemuda manis dengan luka horizontal dibawah mata, terlihat tengah berulang kali menghembuskan nafas begitu sepasang mata sapphire menatapnya intens. Namun tidak begitu dengan pemuda bersurai perak. Mungkin saat ini ia memang tengah terlihat menikmati buku favorit nya – tanpa memperdulikan dengan sunyi yang menemani – namun dalam pikirannya, berbagai macam pertanyaan ataupun hipotesis saling bercampur aduk.

"Naruto." Iruka memecah keheningan itu. "Aku jengah melihatmu menatapku seperti itu."

Naruto mengembungkan pipi. Pertanda bocah itu tengan kesal. "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Iruka-sensei. Mizuki itu jahat. Dia selalu saja menyakiti Sensei, membuat Sensei sedih. Tapi kenapa Sensei masih saja mau dekat dengannya?"

Kembali Iruka menghembuskan nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Naruto…"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, karena kau belum waktunya untuk memahami tentang cinta." Suara berat menginterupsi. Membuat Iruka menoleh ke sumber suara seketika.

Bocah dengan helai pirang jabriknya itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu merebahkan diri disamping Kakashi. "Haah…aku tidak mengerti orang dewasa. Orang dewasa itu pikirannya rumit."

Kakashi menepuk pipi anak itu pelan tanpa kata-kata. Tidak lama setelah itu, dilihatnya Iruka berdiri, dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Pemuda dengan helai cokelat itu setengah berjongkok didepan sofa sembari memegang tangan Naruto dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Gomen ne, Naruto. Jangan cemaskan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Senyum tercetak manis di wajahnya yang lembut. Dibimbingnya tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk tegak. "Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur."

Naruto mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Dikecupnya sekilas pipi sang 'kakak' sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar. "Oyasumi, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-nii." Ucapnya sebelum helaian pirang itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang kembali saling terdiam.

Iruka sedikit jengah dengan keheningan itu. Mau tak mau ia melirik Kakashi yang masih duduk santai dan kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Pemuda itu…mungkin seolah tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kejadian tadi membuat Iruka tak urung merasa tak enak padanya. Siapa juga yang mau dipergok tengah bertengkar dengan kekasih?

"Ne, Kakashi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya melirik, sembari menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Kulihat kau lelah." Iruka melanjutkan.

Kakashi menurunkan buku yang dibacanya. "Aku belum lelah." Ditatapnya kedua bola mata cokelat kehitaman itu. "Bolehkah aku menginterpretasikan kalimatmu tadi sebagai pengusiran halus?"

"Eh?" Iruka tercengang. "Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Yah kupikir kau sedikit lelah, setelah menemani kami seharian ini. Tapi…kalau kau masih mau disini, itu tidak masalah."

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Ucap Kakashi sembari tersenyum tipis. "Sekalipun kau usir pun, aku belum tentu akan mau beranjak dari sofa ini."

Iruka membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dipermainkan, eh? Ingin sekali rasanya memberi getokan cuma-cuma pada pemilik wajah datar itu, kalau tidak ingat pembelaannya terhadap Iruka.

"Tentang kejadian tadi…"

Iruka kembali tercekat mendengarnya. Apakah pemuda itu ingin membahasnya? Dan bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan? _Tolong, Kakashi… Tolong jangan bicarakan perihal tadi…_

"…anggap saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Suara berat itu melanjutkan. "Namun jika kau mau, kau boleh bercerita padaku." Diliriknya pemuda cokelat dibawah kursi dengan tatapan datar. "Bukankah masalah akan terasa lebih ringan bila terbagi?"

Iruka balas memandang mata tanpa ekspresi itu. Ia menegakkan tubuh, dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kakashi. Bibir tipis itu terdiam sejenak. Apa harus ia menceritakannya? Karena ia sadar, mau tidak mau dan secara tidak langsung ia akan menggambarkan bagaimana kebodohannya dan keburukan Mizuki. Apakah tepat membicara sesuatu privasi dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru kau kenal sebulan ini?

Namun… entah mengapa hati kecil Iruka membisikkannya untuk membagi kegelisahan yang selama ini hinggap. Dan entah mengapa pula, ia selalu merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran pemuda itu disamping mereka berdua sebulan belakangan ini. Sebenarnya masih ada satu nama lagi yang melayang dipikiran Iruka. Namun melihat pekerjaan sudah cukup menyita waktunya, Iruka jadi segan untuk mengganggunya.

Pemuda manis itu mendesah pelan sebelum memulai. "Aku… sudah lama mengenal Mizuki. Dia orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pemegang hatinya. Dan dia selalu menemaniku yang kesepian karena meninggalnya orangtuaku, sebelum adanya Naruto. Aku mulai sadar, bahwa aku mencintainya dan bergantung padanya."

"Setelah aku memutuskan untuk merawat dan membesarkan Naruto layaknya keluargaku, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Hubungan kami, selalu saja memiliki banyak kontak fisik yang kasar." Iruka melirik pemuda tampan disampingnya dari sudut mata. "Dari awal aku tahu dia_ hot-tempered_ dan egois, namun semakin hari tingkahnya semakin membuatku menderita. Ada saja yang menjadikanku salah dimatanya. Dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran mulut, ataupun tangan."

Wajah kecokelatan itu terlihat redup. "Naruto… banyak melihat kejadian itu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih karena kelakuan Mizuki terhadapku. Namun aku juga tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk meninggalkannya, karena aku…" Kepala Iruka tertunduk dalam. "… sangat mencintainya."

"Aku sangat mencintai dia, dan aku tidak ingin sosok yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku terpuruk itu meninggalkanku." Ucap Iruka sedikit tertahan. "Sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hilang tanpa kabar maupun ucapan perpisahan. Saat itu, yang ada dipikiranku bahwa ia bosan dan jenuh. Karena itu yang selalu diucapkannya padaku sebelum kami bertengkar dan dia menghilang."

Iruka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Yaah, begitulah. Kurasa aku hanya bisa menceritakan seperti itu. Bodoh, bukan?"

"Idiot."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Kau idiot." Kakashi mengulang kembali ucapannya. "Kau mau mempertahankan dia seperti apapun itu sia-sia, jika Kami-sama tidak pernah merestuinya."

Iruka terdiam. Ia tahu itu. ia tahu takdir sepertinya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, namun…

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, Iruka."

Iruka tercekat. Dipandangnya sepasang mata kelam itu dengan seksama. Apa maksud ucapan tadi? Tidak mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh? Apa mengorbankan segala perasaan dan sakit hati itu tidak bisa dibilang mencintai sungguh-sungguh? Apa usahanya mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah tidak jelas itu tidak bisa dibilang sebagai cinta? Benar-benar tidak habis pikir ia akan pemuda berhelai keperakan itu.

Mendalami keterdiaman Iruka ,Kakashi kembali melanjutkan. "Kau hanya… terikat oleh tali yang kau bikin sendiri. Bukan didasarkan oleh cinta. Kau bilang dia yang selalu menemanimu, bukan? Disaat kau rapuh akan kehilangan kedua orang tuamu, disaat itu pula dia datang. Dan kau mengikatkan diri padanya sebagai penopangmu, yang kau anggap itu sebagai cinta."

"Kau…"

"Maaf kalau aku bicara seenaknya." Kakashi menyela. "Seperti halnya Naruto,aku ingin kau… tinggalkan dia, Iruka." Tubuh tegap itu mendekati Iruka, memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Tinggalkan pria brengsek itu, Iruka." Tangan putih itu meraih dagu Iruka, mengusapnya perlahan. "Dan buka hatimu… untukku. Karena aku yang akan menghapus segala kecemasan dan gelisahmu."

Dua pasang mata saling bertemu. Kakashi dengan pandangan datar yang tidak terdefinisikan, dan Iruka dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya. Sebelah tangan yang mengusap dagu Iruka tadi kembali ditarik, dan tubuh tegap itu pun mulai berdiri.

"Pikirkan kembali kata-kataku tadi." Ia menatap sepasang mata yang penuh dengan tanda tanya itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauhinya.

"Aku…benar-benar… tidak mengerti dirimu, Kakashi." Suara Iruka membuat langkah Kakashi sempat terhenti.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti aku." Sosok jangkung itu tersenyum tipis tanpa membalikkan badan. "Tapi aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Suara itu ikut menghilang seiring sang pemilik tubuh yang sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan pandang Iruka.

* * *

_Adult have failed and embarrassed themselves_

_And gotten hurt and traumatized_

_Saying that they never want to feel that way again_

_But I…. I trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tarik kembali semua ucapanmu itu, Kakashi, dan akhiri hubungan kalian! Kau harus buka matamu lebar-lebar. Kalian tidak pantas memiliki hubungan seperti ini!"_

_Hah. Baru saja aku pulang kuliah dan menjejaki lantai kamar, beginilah sambutannya. Sudah kutebak, ini akan terjadi, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai keluargaku mengetahui perihal percintaanku dengan kekasih ku. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak curiga saat Tou-san memanggilku ke ruangan kerjanya, sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa hubungan yang selama ini ditutup-tutupi itu mulai terkuak perlahan._

_Aku membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Pertengkaran ini sudah kuperkirakan jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum kami menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Merepotkan, Tou-san benar-benar memukulku dengan penuh perasaan, rupanya. Aku mendecih. Asin dan amis dari sudut bibir tidak kurasakan. Ada yang jauh lebih penting di bandingkan sakitnya fisik. Sesuatu yang harus kupertahankan…_

"_Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, Tou-san. Aku mencintainya, dan ia juga mencintaiku. Kami saling memiliki, dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami." Balasku santai. Sedikit terhuyung akibat pukulan keras Tou-san, aku berusaha menegakkan tubuh. Benar. Aku memang bersikeras tidak akan merubah keinginanku. Semua keinginan Tou-san selalu aku penuhi, dan sekarang aku tidak ingin mengalah lagi.  
_

"_KAKASHI!" Kudengar teriakan Tou-san menggelegar, sebelum akhirnya kusadari tubuhku kembali terdorong, menabrak lemari dengan suksesnya. "Dia sepupumu! Sedarah denganmu! Harusnya kau sadar dengan pemikiran tololmu itu! Apa kau tidak malu dengan orang-orang yang memandang jijik pada hubungan kalian?!"_

_Aku tersenyum sinis, menutup sakit yang menjalar hebat di tubuhku. "Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, Tou-san. Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Tidak akan! Peduli setan dengan orang yang melarang hubungan cinta kami."_

"_Kau…kau anak tidak tahu, diri! Kau benar-benar membuat malu, tidak hanya keluargamu, tapi juga keluarga besarmu! Kau tahu, Tou-san tidak sanggup mendengar gunjingan orang-orang tentang keluarga kita! Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu, hah, Kakashi?!"_

_Aku menutup mata, menanti sebuah kepalan tangan menuju padaku. Namun hening. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu menyentuhku. Perlahan aku membuka mata. "… Kaa-san…" gumamku serak._

"_Tou-san, hentikan! Tolong jangan sakiti Kakashi lagi…" Kulihat tetesan bening mengalir dari sudut mata Kaa-san. Ia tengah berusaha menahan tangan Tou-san yang hampir saja kembali menghajarku. Aku tertegun melihatnya. "Kumohon, hentikan Tou-san…"_

"_Cih." Tou-san – masih dengan amarah yang berkecamuk – meninggalkanku dan Kaa-san begitu saja. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku yang tengah terbatuk dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ulu hatiku terasa sakit setelah mendapatkan bertubi-tubi 'pelajaran' dari Tou-san._

"_Kakashi!" Kaa-san langsung menghampiri dan menyeka gumpalan merah di sekitar wajah maupun tanganku. Wajah lembutnya terlihat sangat panik. "Kakashi… Kaa-san mohon, jangan lawan Tou-san mu lagi. Kaa-san tidak ingin kau seperti ini…"_

_Aku hanya terdiam. Jangan melawan? Untuk kali ini, maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Mungkin orang lain menganggap hubungan kami menjijikkan. Mungkin orang lain menganggap bahwa hubungan kami adalah cinta terlarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membawanya… jauh dari sini. Jauh dari orang-orang yang berfikir bahwa hubungan sedarah adalah hubungan yang tabu. Sudah kepalang tanggung, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, meski ragaku taruhannya._

_Ya. Aku akan mempertahankannya._

_Mempertahankanmu untuk selamanya, Hatake Hanare…_

* * *

_Dingin menyapu lembut kulitku. Sudah empat jam berlalu dari sesi kuliah hari ini. Namun aku enggan untuk pulang. Berjalan tak tentu arah, itulah yang sedari tadi kulakukan. Setidaknya belaian angin dapat membuat pikiranku sedikit jernih. Kulirik sepintas jam tangan. Pukul tujuh malam. Sebenarnya, dari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, lelah sedikit menggangguku. Dan badanku masih terasa remuk akibat hantaman Tou-san. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku. _

_Sembari bersandar pada sebatang pohon maple, aku membenarkan letak masker hitam yang beberapa hari ini kugunakan. Masker yang menutupi hampir separuh lebih wajahku yang lebam. Setidaknya itu sedikit membantuku untuk menghindar dari berbagai macam pertanyaan orang-orang sok tahu disekitarku. _

_Dalam hening, aku memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk berdua. Kekasih, eh? Membuatku segera menegakkan badan. Ya, benar. Kekasih. Aku bisa pergi ketempat dimana kekasihku berada. Seulas senyum tercetak dibalik maskerku. Bodoh, kenapa tidak terlintas sedari tadi? Aku terus merutuki diri sendiri. Dengan sedikit tergesa, aku berlari menuju ke apartemennya. Apartemen orang yang aku cintai. Tidak butuh lama untuk sampai disana, karena tanpa kusadari, semakin dekat menuju apartemennya, semakin cepat pula aku berlari._

_Sampai didepan pintu, aku berhenti sejenak. Hening. Bagus, itu pertanda kalau dia sendiri, bukan? Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya. _

_Sesudah kurasa cukup untuk mengatur nafas yang terengah, kubuka pintu itu perlahan._

'_Kosong?' Aku menaikkan alis. Aneh. Sepi begini mengapa ia tidak mengunci pintunya? Sedikit ragu aku mengecek satu persatu ruangan. Nihil. Kosong semua. Apa mungkin…_

_Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Pasti dia ada disana. Pasti. Karena kekasihku bukan tipe orang ceroboh yang pergi keluar tanpa mengunci pintunya._

"_Hana…"_

_Ucapanku berhenti saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku tercekat. Sosok itu… sosok yang sangat aku cintai… sekarang tengah berpelukan dengan orang lain. Tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Aku berjalan semakin mendekat untuk memastikan, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaanku._

"_Ah, Kakashi!" Wajah cantik itu langsung pucat begitu melihatku. Mataku membelalak lebar. Sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Apa-apaan ini?_

"…_Kau…"_

_Kulihat tangan yang selalu ku genggam dengan penuh cinta itu melepaskan pelukan sang pria, dan terburu menghampiriku. 'Benar, hampiri aku dan beri aku penjelasan.' Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku. Namun entah mengapa, tubuhku refleks mundur beberapa langkah – justru menjauhinya – saat ia dengan wajah panik berusaha mendekatiku._

"_Kakashi… aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…" suara itu mengalun lirih ditelingaku. _

"_Cih. Penganggu." Aku mendengar suara serak di sudut ruangan. "Apa kau tidak punya kesopanan, heh? Atau kau tidak pernah diajarkan mengetuk pintu?"_

_Aku melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemilik suara itu. Brengsek. Bajingan. Dia…_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menghampiri pemuda sialan dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat. Gusar. Tidak mempedulikan seruan yang mencoba menghentikan, aku melayangkan satu kepalan di ulu hati pemuda itu. Tubuh itu kontan terhuyung, bersamaan dengan sebuah jeritan yang memekik tajam._

"_Kakashi!" Hanare menjerit, dan berusaha menggapai tanganku._

_Aku menghempaskan tubuh itu begitu saja. Menghancurkan orang ini. Itu yang ada dipikiranku. Peduli setan dengan apapun, amarahku semakin menjadi. Belum sempat tubuh itu berusaha menggapai sudut meja untuk membantunya berdiri, satu tinjuan kembali melayang dan mendarat telak di dadanya. Seakan belum puas, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan menginjak kedua tangan itu._

_Seringai kesakitan jelas tampak diwajahnya. Membuatku semakin ingin membuatnya menderita. Lebih dan lebih. Namun sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku kesamping, membuatku limbung seketika._

"_Hentikan, Kakashi!" Hanare menjauhkan tubuhku dan segera mendekati pemuda itu. _

_Aku mengertakkan gigi seketika. Membelanya? Apa maksudmu dengan membela pria brengsek itu? Sarat akan kekecewaan, aku hanya bisa memandangnya merengkuh tubuh yang sangat ingin kuhancurkan. Kecewa? Pasti! Terluka? Apa aku perlu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Saat orang yang sangat kau cintai dan kau pertahankan, merengkuh tubuh lain di depan matamu? Perlukah?_

"_Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku, Kakashi!" Dengan wajah menahan tangis, Hanare memandangku dengan lekat._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" desisku geram._

"_Aku…" Setetes bening mengalir dipelupuk matanya. Namun tangan yang sangat aku kagumi itu terus merengkuh tubuh si brengsek, seakan tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya. "Aku mau mengakhiri semuanya, Kakashi."_

_Aku berdiri kaku. Tertegun dengan ucapannya barusan. Mengakhiri? Kutatap tajam sepasang mata itu._

"_Aku… aku ingin mengakhiri…" Suaranya melemah. "…hubungan kita."_

_Seketika aku tersentak. "Meng... akhiri?" Namun sedetik kemudian tawa kerasku berkumandang. Memecah kesunyian malam yang mulai merambat. "Kau jangan bercanda, Hanare. Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa, yang ingin kuketahui adalah... Mengapa pria brengsek ini ada disini? Bersamamu? Dan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tandasku sinis._

_Hanare terdiam sejenak. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menghapus sisa aliran yang sempat menuruni wajahnya. "Itu…yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu, Kakashi."_

_Tubuhku hanya diam tak bergeming. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang mengejar, mencari perhatian bahkan dengan cara yang licik, semuanya hanya angin lalu untukku. Dan aku tetap lebih memilih gadis ini. Seorang keturunan Hatake. Seorang yang sedarah denganku, untuk ku jadikan belahan jiwa. Setelah mengorbankan semua, bahkan makian dan rasa sakit hati, ini kah yang pantas di dapatkan?  
_

"_Kita harus selesai. Otou-san dan Oji-sama benar. Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, Kakashi…" lanjutnya.  
_

"_Selesai katamu?!" Aku mendecih. Habis sudah kesabaranku. "Kau tahu, Hanare. Aku berusaha keras melawan Tou-san agar aku bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan cinta terlarang. Aku tidak peduli dengan segala gunjingan, karena aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Justru itu, Kakashi!" Jeritan kecil menggema dalam ruangan. "Justru itu… Kita ini satu darah, dan kita tidak mungkin dapat bersama. Sampai kapanpun!"_

"_Oh, begitukah balasan mu, Hanare? Atas usaha ku mempertahankan cinta kita? Atau…" Mataku menyipit, menatap tajam sosok yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. "… kau memutuskan hubungan ini, karena dia?" _

_Hanare terperanjat. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Bukan… bukan dia."_

_Membela, huh? Membuatku semakin muak. Seketika amarah menggelegak di kepalaku. Membuat dendam - yang dulu amat ku hindari - kini merangsek masuk perlahan, berlomba untuk memonopoli akal dan perasaannya saat ini.  
_

"_Justru Mizuki yang menolongku. Dia yang membantuku keluar dari kebodohanku. Kebodohan kita tentang memahami cinta yang tidak akan pernah bersatu." Sepasang mata itu menatapku lembut. "Kakashi, ku mohon mengertilah. Kalau Oji-sama tidak bisa membuatmu sadar, maka aku yang akan menyadarkanmu."_

_Sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar sayup, membuatku kembali mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir yang tanpa sadar ku gigit keras._

"_Kita tidak akan bersatu, Kakashi. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Sejauh apapun kau mencobanya. Kuharap kau mengerti, Kakashi. Kita sedarah, dan aku sadar. Sangat tidak pantas untuk kita melanjutkan hubungan ini. Sampai kapanpun Kami-sama tidak akan pernah merestuinya."_

_Aku tersenyum sinis dibalik maskerku. Sebegitu mudahnya kah untukmu, Hanare? "Kami-sama katamu?" Aku berdecak jengkel. "Kau… aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kau pernah mencintaiku… Kau tidak pernah tulus mencintaiku. Kau tidak..."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi!" Hanare menyela langsung. Tidak berapa lama, mata itu meredup. "Tapi itu dulu… Dan sekarang aku sadar, bodoh jika mempertahankan hal yang mustahil. Dan Mizuki…" Ditatapnya lekat sepasang mata yang tertutup itu. "Aku memilihnya… aku memilihnya untuk terus bersamaku. Kumohon… mengertilah, Kakashi…"_

"_Kau…" Aku memundurkan tubuhku. "Kau bohong, Hanare… Katakan kalau itu tidak benar. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama? Saling mencintai sampai akhir hayat?!" Kutatap ia yang menggeleng pelan dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "KAU…BOHONG…PADAKU…PASTIII!" Teriakan ku menggelegar, demi memperjelas kata demi kata. _

_Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membalikkan badan dan berlari secepatnya. Tidak kupedulikan teriakan Hanare yang memanggilku. Remuk. Hancur. Pecah berkeping-keping. Apa ada kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk mendefinisikan kehancuranku selama ini?_

_Sesal. Satu kata yang terlintas. Aku melayangkan satu pukulan pada batang pohon marple. Diikuti dengan puluhan hantaman susulan yang membuat batang pohon bergetar hebat. Sakit kini tidak lagi kurasakan. Penghianatan akan janji? Mengakhiri hubungan? Pemuda brengsek yang menemaninya? Apa-apaan itu! Hatiku benar-benar luluh lantak. Begitu sempurnanya sakit yang harus diterima. Apa ada penjelasan lain dibalik ini semua?_

"_AAARRGHHH!"_

* * *

Kakashi terbangun seketika. Nafasnya memburu. Mimpi itu lagi. atau…bisa dikatakan sebagai memori masa lalu? Memori yang merayap dalam wujud mimpi selama bertahun-tahun, menghancurkannya dari dalam perlahan-lahan. Masa lalu yang selalu membayang dan membuat sisi gelapnya muncul. Semua yang muncul murni karena ketidakberdayaannya saat itu. Semua yang hanya akan menimbulkan satu. Penyesalan.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu mengusap peluh dingin yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Ya. Semua harus ia selesaikan sekarang. Sudah terlanjur basah. Apalagi target yang berusaha didekatinya tampaknya tidak begitu menunjukkan respon positif akan kehadirannya, justru dirasanya semakin sulit untuk mengenyahkan si brengsek dari pemikiran sang target.

Disandarkannya punggung kokoh itu pada sandaran _springbed_. Sepasang mata elang nan tajam miliknya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar apartemen mewahnya. Otaknya terus berputar. Tidak butuh waktu lama ketika satu ide gelap terlintas di kepalanya.

Ya. Tidak akan ada lagi kata menunda hanya karena belas kasihan. Bukankah kehancuran harus dibalas dengan kehancuran? Dan yang namanya menghancurkan itu dimana-mana selalu menelan korban.

Senyum bak pemeran antagonis tercetak manis di paras tampan itu. Bila dengan cara halus tidak bisa, mengapa tidak dengan cara lain?

Itulah harga sebuah kompensasi. _Betul bukan, Mizuki… ?_

* * *

"Aduuh… Susah, Senseei…" Naruto menarik-narik ujung rambutnya gemas. Matanya yang terlihat frustasi tengah fokus pada satu benda. Lembar tugas biologi. Harap dicatat lagi. BIOLOGI. Oke cukup. Mata Naruto semakin sakit melihatnya. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, pelajaran seperti matematika, fisika, kimia adalah mata pelajaran yang tidak jauh-jauh dari penyiksaan.

Namun bagi Naruto, itu tidak menjadi masalah. Namun cukup satu kata. Biologi. Baru setengah jam yang lalu ia memandangi lembar soal dan buku panduan disampingnya, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat frustasi seakan kehilangan harapan. Berlebihan? Tidak. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

Mau tak mau membuat Iruka geli sekaligus gemas pada bocah tersayangnya ini. Ia tahu Naruto tidak bodoh, hanya saja kalau berurusan dengan Biologi, pasti membuatnya _dead lock_ seketika. Biasanya ada Sasuke yang menemaninya, namun anak itu tengah pergi bersama sang aniki keluar kota. Menikmati libur yang tinggal beberapa saat lagi.

"Senseiii…" Wajah manis itu tengah merajuk. Tak tega sebenarnya, tapi Iruka harus tegas. Demi kebaikan anak itu sendiri, bukan? Bila semua tugas liburan dapat selesai, maka mereka dapat menikmati sisa-sisa liburan dengan santai.

"Dame-dame… Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik Naruto. Dengan begitu, saat Sasuke pulang, kau boleh bermain sepuasnya dengan dia. Tidak perlu lagi memikirkan tugasmu." Bujuk Iruka. Tangan kecokelatan itu meraih buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah meja.

"Hee? Hontou?"

Iruka tersenyum. "Asal tugasmu selesai." Ditepuknya helaian jabrik kekuningan itu dengan lembut. "Lanjut, Naruto. Tadi sampai... Hmm... Ah, ini." Jemari kecokelatan itu membalik lembar-lembar teori perlahan. "Pembakaran makanan dalam tubuh menyebabkan tubuh kita hangat. Hanya dua puluh persen yang menjadi energi untuk gerak, dan sisanya…"

Ucapan Iruka terhenti begitu mendengar suara bel pintu.

Seketika Naruto menegakkan tubuh. "Eh? Biar aku…"

Iruka mengulurkan tangan, mencegah Naruto berdiri. Ia menatap tegas bocah itu. "Kau…lanjutkan belajarnya, dan salin hasil pemahamanmu pada lembar jawab. Biar Sensei yang bukakan."

Diiringi tatapan sedikit kecewa Naruto, Iruka berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya kenop pintu perlahan.

"Kakashi…?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar sapaan sang tuan rumah.

"Ada apa Sabtu pagi datang kemari?" Iruka memandang wajah tampan itu dengan heran. Namun, matanya teralihkan pada benda yang berada di depan rumahnya. Itu… "… mobil?"

Tidak menjawab, Kakashi berdeham pelan. "Kau sibuk, Iruka?"

"Eh?"

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Iruka dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Aah… Aku rindu Kakashi-nii…" Sepasang tangan mungil itu memeluk Kakashi kuat-kuat.

"Narutooo… Sudah kubilang kan…"

"Tidak apa." Kakashi menyela Iruka. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut pirang itu. "Kau ada waktu, Iruka?"

"Hmm… Sebenarnya aku baru menemani Naruto belajar, mengerjakan sisa-sisa tugas liburan musim dingin. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar."

"Tapi…"

Iruka menoleh kebawah begitu sebuah tangan menarik-narik pelan ujung _sweater_nya. "Sensei, pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku janji, begitu Sensei pulang, lembar jawabku pasti sudah lengkap dan benar."

Iruka menghela nafas. Memandang kedua orang dihadapannya bergantian. "Tapi Naruto sendirian…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Lagipula aku bukan anak _youchien_ lagi. Aku sudah besar sekarang." Sedikit tidak terima - atau lebih tepatnya agar membiarkan sang Sensei dapat berduaan dengan orang yang ia kagumi - Naruto kembali merajuk. "Ne…ne… Sensei. Ayolah… Jarang-jarang, kan, Kakashi-nii minta ditemani? Lagipula biasanya Kakashi-nii yang selalu menemani kita…"

Iruka terdiam. Benar juga perkataan Naruto. Lagipula kalau hanya sebentar, tidak masalah, kan? "Baiklah baiklah." Ditatapnya wajah datar Kakashi. "Tapi kita mau kemana? Mobil itu…"

"Lima belas menit, cukup?" potong Kakashi langsung.

Iruka mendengus. _Sabar Iruka… sabar… _ucapnya dalam hati. "Tidak perlu mandi?"

"Oke. Tiga puluh menit." Kakashi melipat tangan didepan dada, menatap Iruka dengan senyum manis yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampak setengah terburu berlari menuju memasuki sebuah rumah mewah setelah turun dari motornya. Ditangannya menumpuk berkas-berkas dokumen yang baru saja diselesaikan. Sesekali mata kelamnya tampak melirik jam yang menggantung manis di tangannya. Tak dipungkiri, lelah yang amat sangat mulai mendera tubuhnya – mengingat semalam suntuk dan tanpa tidur , ia mengejar _deadline_ yang diberikan sang atasan.

Setelah tiga menit beradu dengan derap langkah kaki, ia berhenti di depan ruangan yang dituju. Sembari mengatur nafas, jemari putih nan besar itu mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Masuklah, Yamato." Perintah suara dari dalam.

Yamato kembali merapikan berkas-berkas yang sedikit melenceng karena terburu-buru tadi di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan. Baru saja ia mau menyapa dan langsung ke pokok pembicaraan, namun urung dilakukan begitu melihat tangan kiri atasannya terangkat – mengisyaratkan untuk menunggu sebentar – sementara tangan lainnya tampak tengah mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan handphonenya.

Alis Yamato sedikit terangkat bingung begitu melihat wajah kecewa sang atasan begitu ia kembali memasukkan handphone. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aliran darahnya sedikit berdesir tidak nyaman. Namun segera ditepisnya hal itu, dan kembali mendekati meja atasannya.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_, Asuma-sama." Jemari putih itu meletakkan berkas yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja kerja Asuma. "Ini dokumen yang sudah saya kerjakan. Sebenarnya masih ada 3 berkas yang belum saya _render_, dan karena tidak ada materi _pre-meeting_ hari ini, maka saya alokasikan untuk besok."

Asuma mengangguk-angguk. Sebelah tangannya tampak membolak-balik berkas dengan seksama, sementara yang satunya tengah memijit pelipisnya perlahan. "Bagus, Yamato." Ditatapnya pemuda dengan helai kecokelatan itu sembari tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih untuk kerjamu. Aku rasa kau sudah bisa beristirahat hari ini."

Yamato balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Namun mata hitam itu masih terus tertuju pada pria yang lebih tua darinya – yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh besarnya disandaran kursi dan menarik nafas panjang. Sepasang alis tebal miliknya bertemu. "Ada yang salah, Asuma-sama?"

"Hhh… Entahlah Yamato. Kadang aku tidak habis pikir dengan anak itu." Pria dengan jambang di dagu itu terlihat sedikit lelah. Sesekali tangan miliknya terus memijat pelipisnya pelan.

_Anak itu?_ Yamato mengerutkan kening. Apa yang dimaksud… "Kakashi-senpai?" Yah, bukannya sok tahu, tapi satu-satunya manusia yang dapat membuat sang atasan yang biasanya terlihat bijak dan tegas dengan segala sesuatunya itu terlihat begitu frustasi adalah sang 'adik'.

Asuma hanya melirik dari ujung mata dan mengangguk kecil. Tangannya mengambil satu batangan rokok dari balik jas, menyalakannya, dan menghembuskan asap putih perlahan. "Dia itu… Keras kepala. Susah diberitahu."

Yamato hanya diam menunggu Asuma melanjutkan cerita. Niatnya untuk pulang hilang sudah, begitu dirasa bahwa hal yang akan diceritakan oleh sang atasan begitu krusial. Ditariknya kursi terdekat dan memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang atasan.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan? Kakashi sedikit bermasalah. Aku sudah tidak habis pikir dengannya. Dan sekarang entahlah apa yang mau dilakukannya terhadap pemuda itu."`

"Pemuda… itu?" gumam Yamato. _Tunggu! Pemuda… Waktu itu… Kedai Yakitori… Senpai dan…_ Seketika sepasang matanya terbelalak lebar. Tidak mungkin! "Maksud Asuma-sama, Iruka…?"

Mata Asuma langsung menyambar sepasang milik Yamato. "Kau kenal pemuda bernama Iruka itu?"

Yamato mengangguk ragu. "Dia… temanku sedari kecil. Bisa dibilang kami cukup dekat, dan…"

"Yamato!" potong Asuma. "Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng. Namun tidak dipungkiri, perasaan ganjil kembali membayang. _Ada apa ini?_

"Cari tahu dimana dia. Kemungkinan besar dia bersama Kakashi. Dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk baik padanya maupun Kakashi. Bagaimanapun juga bocah kepala batu itu tanggung jawabku."

Yamato terperanjat. Kulit putih itu terlihat semakin pucat. Namun wajahnya masih menyiratkan bahwa ia butuh penjelasan yang lebih. Membuat Asuma kembali membuang nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Beginilah bila menyangkut sang 'adik'. Niatnya untuk me-meti-es-kan segala sifat dan keegoisan Kakashi kini dianulir.

"Kakashi. Dia mulai bermasalah semenjak Hanare memutuskannya dan lebih memilih Mizuki. Awalnya aku pikir dia sudah menerima, karena setelah kejadian itu, dia lebih memilih pergi ke Chicago. Kau sudah tahu, kan?" Dilihatnya Yamato tak bergeming. Namun sepasang mata itu menatapnya tajam dan sarat akan kecemasan. "Beberapa tahun setelah itu, keluarga mendapat kabar, Hanare meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama Mizuki. Saat itu Mizuki mengajaknya untuk mengikuti balapan liar. Tapi ternyata, Kakashi juga mendengar hal itu, padahal kami sudah berusaha menutupinya. Yah...bau busuk lama kelamaan akan tercium juga, bukan? Dan ia…" Ditatapnya mata Yamato lekat. "Hmm. Tanpa kujelaskan lebih lanjut, kurasa kau juga sudah mengerti kronologinya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Iruka?" Yamato terlihat gelisah. Kalau boleh digambarkan, suasana hatinya saat ini tak ubahnya seperti coret-coretan tak berdasar anak TK. Atau boleh dibilang, kacau dan tidak beraturan.

"Balas dendam, tentunya. Mungkin, ia ingin Mizuki merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan. Dan pemuda bernama Iruka itu… yang aku tahu, dia kekasih Mizuki…"

"Ti…tidak mungkin! Dan Kakashi-senpai akan…" Yamato menggebrak meja dengan kasar, lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

"…dulu." Asuma menggeleng perlahan, dan menatap punggung Yamato yang hilang dibalik pintu. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh besarnya pada kursi. "Yare-yare. Anak-anak jaman sekarang. Tubuh lebih mendominasi gerak dari pada otak." Pria itu berdecak pelan, dan meraih handphonenya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Sementara itu diluar, Yamato tengah berlari menuju parkiran. Segera diraih motor besar miliknya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung tancap gas. Suara deru motor membelah kesunyian. Tidak dipedulikannya padat arus di sepanjang jalan yang dia lalui. Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi, meliuk-liuk di tengah padatnya lalu lintas. Suara bising dan teriakan kaget menghujani disepanjang jalan. Sedikit menyesal? Tentu saja. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada orang-orang yang murah hati memberinya sumpah serapah dan makian pedas karena 'nyaris tersentuh'. Namun tetap saja... tidak akan terdengar.

Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran utamanya sekarang. Bolehlah ia merasa bersalah karena tingkah ugal-ugalannya dijalan saat ini, Tetapi... Iruka... Pemuda itu. Orang yang ia sayangi sebagai… sahabat... mungkin? Tunggu dulu. Tidak. Ia rasa dirinya menyayangi Iruka, bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Walaupun yang bersangkutan tampaknya tidak terlalu peka dengan sinyal-sinyal perhatian tulus yang ia berikan selama ini. Bolehkan ia berharap? Rasanya juga tidak. Bukannya munafik, namun ia belum mau merusak hubungan dekat mereka selama ini hanya karena _one sided love_. Sangat tidak lucu bila hubungan persahabatan yang selama ini terjalin sempurna menjadi retak hanya karena cinta yang tidak seharusnya.

Dan sekarang? Dada Yamato sedikit sakit. Kenapa Iruka tidak pernah menceritakannya tentang Mizuki? Kekasih? Jujur itu sangat menyakitkan. Mereka yang selama ini biasa saling terbuka satu sama lain – walaupun sempat terbatasi karena kesibukan kerja Yamato di luar kota selama beberapa tahun – sekarang serasa jauh. Sangat jauh. Seakan ada tembok kasat mata yang melintas di antara mereka.

Kembali Yamato menaikkan kecepatan pada batas maksimum. Entah apa yang menuntunnya, ia hanya tahu satu tempat. Tempat yang biasa diceritakan sang atasan dimana Kakashi biasa berada saat sendiri. Tempat itu. Ya, hanya tempat itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Walaupun tidak bisa dikonfirmasi kebenarannya, ia tetap mengarahkan laju kendaraannya pada lokasi tersebut. Pikirannya goyah saat sesekali ia mencoba menghubungi Iruka dengan sebelah tangan, namun tidak ter koneksi dengan yang bersangkutan.

'_Iruka… tunggu aku. Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja…'_

* * *

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

Chapter tiga update. Akhirnya… Gomen gomen kalau saya lama updatenya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Saya masih membutuhkan masukan dan kritik yang membangun, pastinya. Sebelumnya ucapan terimakasih terlantun untuk sebuah lagu yang saya lupa judulnya karena tiba tiba 'cling!' di otak saya dan juga novel-novel karya Esti Kinasih yang sudah memberikan saya banyak inspirasi, jujur saya agak _deadlock_ untuk adegan-adegan 'keras', dan _writing style_ Esti-senpai benar-benar membantu saya.

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang bersedia membaca, apalagi sudah me-review :)

**Reita :** Terima kasih review-nya :)

Kakashi itu... susah ditebak. Saya saja bingung *jongkok dipojokan.

**Mushiroo :** Terima kasih review-nya :)

Getok aja kepala Mizuki. Saya ikhlas kok.

Akhir kata... _Still mind to **REVIEW**?_ :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Warning : OOC, BL, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, undefined genre, etc_

_Besides character, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

"_Penyesalan itu, menyakitkan."_

_Ketika m__enginginkan sesuatu__, namun ternyata t__idak dapat__ meraihnya._

_Ketika sudah jauh melangkah dalam suatu keputusan, dan ternyata keputusan itu salah._

_Ketika sudah menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuat, namun tidak bisa berbalik kebelakang. Ya. Karena waktu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali._

"_Penyesalan itu, menyesakkan."_

_Menghantui dengan sekelebat masa lalu. Menyiksa dengan suatu selubung yang disebut kebencian. Menusuk dengan akhir yang disebut dengan kehancuran. _

_Terkadang aku merasakan bahwa Kami-sama tidak pernah adil untukku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa memiliki cinta?_

_Berjalan terlunta ditengah bayang. Hening. Sepi. Mencoba untuk merefleksikan kembali, apa yang selama ini terlepas dari pemikiranku, Dan setelah bergulat sekian lama dalam ketidak sadaranku, aku paham. Bahwa aku ceroboh. Aku bodoh. Hei, seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa Kami-sama sangat adil padaku. Dia mengirimkanku sesosok malaikat dan orang-orang yang selalu memikirkanku. _

_Malaikat yang seharusnya bisa membantuku lepas dari jurang ini. Menemui kehidupan penuh cinta tanpa menyentuh dinding kehancuran. Dan karena kebodohan ku lah, aku tidak dapat memilikinya. Menyia-nyiakannya._

_Orang-orang terdekat yang selalu menjagaku, menasihati. Bahwa kebencian akan membawaku pada kehancuran. Dan semuanya hanya kuanggap sebagai angin lalu. _

"_Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku, darimu?" _

_Rasanya itu mustahil. Dadaku sesak setiap mengingat hal itu. Useless. Semuanya percuma, aku sadar itu. Ke-arrogant-an yang kumiliki justru berbuah pahit. Namun, lepas dari semua kegelapan yang kumiliki, hanya satu yang perlu kau ketahui._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali kesadaranku..._

_... bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."_

* * *

**CAN YOU HEAL THIS DARKNESS**

**by Faicentt**

* * *

Satu sosok pirang tengah tengah membolak-balik lembaran yang ada dihadapannya. Diamatinya halaman demi halaman dengan seksama, sambil sesekali bibir mungil miliknya bergumam pelan. Tidak perlu, sebenarnya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya, bahkan tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Entah benar, entah salah. Biarlah, yang pasti tugasnya sudah selesai. Tinggal menanti sang _sensei_ tersayang untuk memeriksa jawabannya.

Ditengoknya jam yang menempel di dinding. Belum lama, Iruka pergi keluar. Itu juga karena bujukannya, agar sang _sensei_ mau pergi bersama Kakashi, satu sosok yang sangat dikaguminya. _Tapi..._

Sepasang sapphire indah miliknya tertuju pada jendela. Salju tipis turun perlahan. Suhu di Hokkaido yang memang sudah dingin sepanjang tahun, semakin dingin musim ini. _Bikin perasaan tambah tidak nyaman saja,_ pikirnya. Tubuh kecil itu sesekali bergerak gelisah sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada penghangat yang diletakkan dibawah meja. _Ada apa ini?_

Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara bel. Sedikit tergesa, ia menutup buku dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan. _Ah, itu pasti Iruka-sensei, _gumamnya penuh harap. Sedikit ragu, sebenarnya. Tapi itulah yang ia inginkan. Sempat disesalinya keputusan untuk membujuk sang _sensei_ pergi, entah dengan alasan apa.

Tangan kecil itu buru-buru membuka kunci pintu, begitu sampai didepannya.

"Iru..." Mata sapphire miliknya terbelalak. "Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn."

"K-kau sudah pulang?" Tidak percaya, ia memegang pundak sahabatnya. Sebelah tangannya tampak sibuk membersihkan serpihan salju di puncak kepala raven. "Heee? Kau bilang akan menginap selama beberapa hari disana. Kenapa...kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku kepikiran kau, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, yang kontan membuat raut manis didepannya sukses merona sempurna.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

Tidak berniat menjawab, Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Melemparkan pandangan kearah lain. Diliriknya wajah didepannya dari ujung mata. "Kau pucat."

"Eh?" Naruto tersadar. Ia menengok kanan-kiri, lalu segera menarik lengan yang dibungkus _sweater_ biru _donker_ itu kedalam ruang. Membimbingnya memasuki ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya duduk. Sepasang alis milik Sasuke terangkat, begitu didapatinya buku-buku dan kertas yang bertebaran dimeja.

"Kau...belajar?" tanyanya. Heran, sepertinya. Ia tahu, Naruto bukan anak yang bodoh. Ia bahkan hampir bisa menyaingi sang Uchiha, dalam hal pelajaran. Namun belajar, suatu kejadian yang jarang sekali ia dapati. Terlebih ketika tidak ada sosok Iruka disampingnya. Dan, hei, Biologi? Apa otak si Dobe itu sedikit konslet, ya? Bukannya menyindir. Tapi yang ia ketahui, bahwa Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai mata pelajaran itu. Bahkan cenderung anti, mungkin. "Otakmu bergeser, _Dobe_?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kurang ajar memang tamunya yang satu itu. Enggan merespon, sepasang tangan miliknya merapikan buku dan kertas-kertas yang sempat bertebaran di sekeliling meja. Namun tidak disangkalnya, ia senang melihat Sasuke ada disampingnya saat ini. Tidak disadari, wajah kecokelatan itu kembali merona.

"Kau sakit?"

Naruto menoleh. Ia menggeleng dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Mata indah itu menerawang ke depan. "Aku hanya, emm...gelisah."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Namun tak satupun kata yang terlontar, membiarkan bibir mungil disampingnya itu yang melanjutkan. Tepat seperti yang dia pikirkan. Setelah beberapa detik larut dalam keheningan, helaian pirang itu menyandar perlahan di pundaknya, berniat untuk melanjutkan.

"Iruka-_sensei_." Hela nafas terdengar lembut. Naruto menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke. "Dia pergi bersama Kakashi_-nii_. Belum lama, sebenarnya."

"Lalu?" Bersama Kakashi, rasanya itu hal biasa, bukan? Mengingat mereka sudah sering pergi bersama. Dan lagi, rasa-rasanya Kakashi bukanlah tipe penculik, perampok atau apapun itu. Karena dari _style_ yang selama ini dilihatnya, pemilik helai silver itu bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa. Lalu, apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?

"Entahlah." Naruto memainkan ujung _sweater_ kuning miliknya. "Sudah kubilang, kan, aku gelisah. Entah kenapa..."

"Bodoh." Dilihatnya Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, tidak terima. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Meng-khawatirkan apa yang tidak perlu. Apa lagi kalau bukan bodoh?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Benar kata Sasuke. Ia tahu ia bodoh. Untuk apa ia khawatir? Bukannya Iruka sedang pergi dengan Kakashi? Dan ia kenal Kakashi. Sosok yang walaupun dingin, namun sangat penyayang dan baik. Ia juga terlihat menaruh perhatian lebih pada Iruka, sepertinya. Yah seperti itulah yang ia lihat. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk gelisah, bukan?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sebelah tangannya meraih kepala berhelai pirang, menariknya dengan lembut ke pundaknya, dan membelainya perlahan. "Tidak usah cemas, _Dobe_. Aku yakin Iruka-_sensei_ baik-baik saja. Buang semua pemikiran jelekmu itu. Lagipula..." Digetoknya pelan puncak kepala si pirang, "...aku ada disini. Bersamamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah manis itu merona dengan sukses. Membuat Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Lama-lama pipinya bisa terbakar kalau terus seperti ini.

* * *

Sepasang mata kecokelatan milik Iruka tampak melebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan heran. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Dihadapannya saat ini, tampak sekumpulan anak kecil dan remaja tengah sibuk dengan pahatan-pahatan es milik mereka. Memang, suasana disini tidak seramai di Sapporo, namun hiburan yang ceria begitu terlukis jelas. Hah, bukan itu sebenarnya yang Iruka bingungkan. Ia menyukai anak-anak, jelas. Hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari sifatnya. Dan Kakashi tahu itu. Namun, mengapa dia? Bukannya suasana seperti ini lebih menyenangkan jika bersama Naruto? Mengingat anak itu pasti senang diajak bermain diluar.

"Aishikawa?" Iruka memiringkan kepala. "Kau mengajakku keluar hanya untuk melihat anak-anak bermain salju di Aishikawa?"

Kakashi mengangkat alis. Tangan kanannya menarik _handle_ rem, usai memposisikan mobil di seberang taman salju yang tampak sedikit ramai. Sengaja, ia membiarkan mesin tetap menyala, dengan tujuan agar suhu di dalam mobil tetap hangat. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Eh?" Iruka menggeleng. Sepasang mata itu memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berlari tidak jauh dari mobil mereka. "Hanya saja, aku berpikir. Bukannya lebih menyenangkan bila ada mengajak Naruto? Lagipula dia pasti senang bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu." Ia menatap ke depan, lalu beralih memandang wajah manis disampingnya. "Turun?"

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke tepi taman. Dilihatnya tangan putih yang dibalut sarung tangan itu tengah membersihkan bangku dari serpihan salju yang menumpuk. Iruka bergegas menghampiri begitu Kakashi memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya.

Pemuda tampan itu melirik pemilik surai cokelat yang duduk disampingnya – begitu menikmati anak-anak yang bermain dengan ceria. "Kau suka anak-anak, bukan?"

Iruka menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak mengajak Naruto? Kau tahu kan, kalau dia suka bermain bola-bola salju?"

Kembali sepasang raut wajah dingin itu tersenyum tipis. "Yah. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu."

Wajah manis Iruka terlihat begitu bingung, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum ramah. "Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

Iruka tersenyum geli. "Ya terimakasih, kau sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Hanya terlihat senyum kecil sebagai respon. Sepasang mata sayu namun tajam memandang lurus ke depan. Sejenak tangan pucat miliknya itu mengepal, meragukan planning awal yang sudah di pikirkannya semalam penuh. _Haruskah...ia?_

Iruka yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan anak-anak yang begitu terlihat ceria, menoleh sekilas pada pemuda tampan disampingnya. Kembali desiran aneh menggantung di benaknya. Ditatapnya mata tajam Kakashi yang tampak kosong. Iruka mendesah pelan. Sudah berapa lama ia mengenal Kakashi? Sudah berapa lama pemuda itu rela menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani ataupun sekadar mengunjungi dia ataupun Naruto? Oke, mungkin tidak cukup lama untuk dua orang yang baru bertemu agar saling memahami. Namun mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang surai perak, walau hanya selintas? Ia bukan cenayang, ia juga sadar itu. Hanya saja, terkadang ia ingin dapat mengetahui apa yang tengah digeluti oleh pemuda yang banyak digemari oleh para kaum hawa itu.

Sadar diperhatikan, Kakashi menoleh. Sebelah alis itu tertarik keatas, menyempurnakan guratan penuh tanya pada wajah datar miliknya.

Iruka tersenyum. "Kau terlihat begitu..." Ia melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada segerombol anak yang tengah mengejar dan melempar salju satu sama lain. "...kosong."

Walau samar, tak ayal Kakashi cukup tersentak mendengarnya. Ia hanya mendengus pelan, membuat uap yang membentuk kabut tipis keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa denganmu?"

Kakashi terdiam. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu menatap intens Iruka yang tengah balik menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Iruka menggosok-gosokkan telapak kirinya pada lengan kanan. "Yaah...mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sebenarnya sejak awal, matamu itu terlihat begitu datar. Namun akhir-akhir ini, kurasa mata itu semakin kosong." Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Ne, Kakashi?" Diulurkan tangan kirinya, mengusap lembut pipi putih yang begitu pucat dihadapannya, "Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa ceritakan itu padaku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Kakashi mendengus. Dilepaskannya tangan kecokelatan milik Iruka, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada setumpuk gumpalan salju diseberang mereka. "Melemparkan pertanyaan, huh?"

Iruka tersenyum geli. Ya, dia tahu. Pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan Kakashi padanya, setelah insiden keributan dengan Mizuki terjadi. Dan sekarang, ia balik melempar pertanyaan yang sama. "Yaah, habisnya..." Pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja di udara.

Kakashi menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran bangku. Menghiraukan dinginnya besi yang menempel pada punggungnya, sekalipun sudah terbungkus oleh sweater. "Kau...mencintai Mizuki."

"Eh?" Segurat ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajah manis Iruka. Kalimat itu, begitu ambigu. Sebuah pernyataan, ataukah pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab? Sedikit ragu, Iruka mengangguk pelan. "Emm, kurasa begitu."

Kakashi menaikkan alis. _Kurasa?_ Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Sepertinya belum lama ia mendengar pernyataan cinta menggebu milik Iruka, dan sekarang ia hanya menjawab 'kurasa'?

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi..."

"Dia mencintaimu?" Putus Kakashi sepihak.

"_E-eto_..." Iruka membuang muka.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sakit saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata lebih memilih orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Iruka tertegun. Kemana mengalirnya pembicaraan mereka kali ini? Memikirkannya saja membuat perut Iruka melilit tidak karuan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" lirihnya.

"Hanya bertanya."

Iruka membuang nafas. Haah, pemuda ini sepertinya sangat senang membuat dirinya kebingungan. "Entahlah, aku juga ragu." Seketika ia berjengit saat didapatinya satu tangan kekar menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Eh, k-kau?"

Tanpa sepatah kata, Kakashi menggenggam tangan Iruka kuat, menuntun tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Dengan bingung, pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang sudah mendahului didepan. Segera, hanya ada kesunyian menyapa keduanya. Membiarkan kedua pemuda itu tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai helaan nafas berat Kakashi terdengar sedikit memecah keheningan itu.

Iruka menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sepasang bola mata indah itu memandang sekeliling. Jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi berlapis salju? Indah memang, tapi begitu... Hei, tunggu dulu. Memangnya seberapa jauh mereka berjalan? Tampaknya pemikiran yang tengah digeluti Iruka membuatnya sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari jalan utama.

Iruka melepaskan tangan perlahan. Dipandanginya daerah sekitar. Rumah-rumah kecil dengan jarak yang jarang terlihat begitu muram dengan serpihan salju yang memenuhi atapnya. Ia tahu bahwa Aishikawa memang memiliki penduduk yang tidak banyak, namun daerah ini terlihat begitu sepi. Kembali Iruka meraih tengkuknya tidak sadar, perutnya kembali terasa melilit. Ia begitu tersentak begitu mendapati sepasang tangan kekar memegang bahunya – menempelkan tubuh ramping itu pada pohon yang tidak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Ka-kakashi?" Ditatapnya wajah minim ekspresi itu dengan heran. Langsung, ia terperanjat. Oh tidak, jangan sampai Kakashi melakukan hal-hal aneh disini. Tempat ini begitu sepi, dan pula... Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. Hah, sepertinya dingin salju sudah membuat ia berpikiran negatif yang tidak penting.

"Tinggalkan Mizuki."

Mata bulat milik Iruka melebar begitu mendengar suara serak mengalun lirih. "K-kau... Kakashi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku bilang tinggalkan Mizuki!" Suara berat itu terdengar meninggi – menggertak lebih tepatnya. Membuat tubuh ramping dihadapannya sedikit terlonjak. Sadar perangai-nya membuat pemuda manis yang tengah di jepitnya itu bergerak tidak nyaman, ia kembali melunakkan suara. "Tinggalkan Mizuki, Iruka. Tinggalkan pria brengsek itu." Tangan kanan Kakashi bergerak keatas, menyentuh anak-anak rambut milik Iruka dengan lembut dan mengusap kening itu perlahan. "Lupakan Mizuki."

Iruka tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. _Kami-sama_, apalagi yang harus terjadi kali ini? Iruka terdiam. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan. Sama sekali. Karena memang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan setelah dibuat gelisah dan pusing oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Melihat Iruka yang hanya membatu, Kakashi meraih pinggang ramping itu dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri miliknya beranjak dari kening, menyusuri hidung kecil mancung milik Iruka. Disentilnya hidung itu perlahan, membuat Iruka refleks mengerjabkan matanya. Ditambah hela nafas hangat pemuda tampan itu membelai lembuh wajahnya, membuat paras manis Iruka merona.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

Iruka sedikit memiringkan kepala, memandang bingung mahluk yang hampir mendekati sempurna di depannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau dan semua tingkah mu yang tidak terbaca itu."

Kakashi mengulum senyum. Membuat Iruka semakin takjub akan garis wajah indah yang tercetak jelas itu. Ekspresi yang baru sekali ia dapati dari pemuda _unpredictable_ yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. "Kau itu..." Ditariknya hidung kecokelatan Iruka dengan gemas. Sebelah tangannya meraih belakang kepala Iruka, membuat keningnya menempel perlahan pada kening pemuda manis itu. _Sudah saatnya..._ "Tinggalkan Mizuki. Dia tidak pantas bersanding denganmu."

Iruka mengernyitkan kening. Didorongnya tubuh angkuh yang sedari tadi menempel. Jujur, ia sangat tidak paham dengan situasi seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya ada apa Kakashi? Tiba-tiba saja kau memintaku menjauhi Mizuki. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir –"

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu." Suara berat itu menusuk telinga Iruka. Wajah yang belum berapa lama lalu terlihat begitu lembut, kini mulai mengeras. Walau samar, Iruka yakin mata pemuda dihadapannya kini berkilat tajam – seakan memendam amarah.

Jengah dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, Iruka balas memandang tajam sang surai perak. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kakashi. Jangan hanya karena kau mengetahui hubunganku yang tengah renggang dengan Mizuki, lantas kau dengan seenaknya menyuruhku menjauhinya. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Fatal. Satu kalimat terakhir telak membuka kembali amarah yang dipendam pemuda pucat itu. Tampaknya Iruka sedikit menyadari kekeliruannya saat menatap mata itu semakin dingin dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau.

"A-ano... Kakashi..." Baru saja ia akan menjelaskan, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Iruka merasa sedikit sesak, saat lehernya dicekal kencang dan sedikit ditarik keatas. "Ka-kakashi..."

Pemuda Hatake itu sama sekali mengabaikan rintihan pemuda manis yang di cekiknya. Pelan, ia mendekati wajahnya pada wajah yang kini terlihat menahan sakit. "Kau terlalu polos, Iruka. Atau..." Bibir tipis miliknya terangkat, membentuk seringai yang membuat Iruka menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya. "...bisa ku sebut kau, idiot?"

Iruka menggerak-gerakkan tubuh, berusaha menggapai tangan yang membuatnya kesakitan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan udara saat ini.

Dengan lihai, Kakashi mengunci kedua tangan Iruka dengan sebelah tangannya lagi dan tersenyum sinis. "Ada satu hal yang tidak kau tahu. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan penolakan, manis..."

Tubuh ramping kecokelatan itu semakin bergerak liar. Pasokan udara yang semakin menipis membuatnya mengabaikan ancaman yang di lontarkan untuknya. Sekarang ia tahu, mengapa Kakashi menggiringnya menuju tempat sepi seperti ini. Oh, Kami-sama...mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

"Kau tahu? Mizuki tidak pernah mencintaimu. Dia hanya menjadikanmu sebagai permainan belaka. Dan aku heran, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria brengsek seperti dia?" Kakashi memandang sepasang mata dihadapannya yang terbelalak lebar. Ditepisnya segala rasa aneh yang hinggap ketika mendapati air mata yang merebak dipelupuk mata itu.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, Iruka. Kesempatan untuk menjauhinya. Kesempatan untuk tidak terjerumus oleh pria bajingan seperti dia. Tapi kau tidak mengindahkan kata-kata ku sama sekali. Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang lebih suka menderita karena cinta, huh? Apa kau sadar bahwa memaksakan diri untuk mencintai orang yang salah itu justru membuatmu hancur perlahan?"

Iruka hanya terdiam. Pasrah. Ia sadar banyak gerakan justru membuatnya semakin lemah dan kesakitan. Keseluruhan dirinya seakan tersedot dalam bayangan gelap saat-saat bersama Mizuki. Tetes demi tetes butiran bening mengalir menuruni pipi.

Kakashi tercekat. Seketika dadanya terasa sakit. Mengapa? Mengapa melihat yang sarat akan kesakitan dan lelehan bening itu membuatnya terasa sakit? Kesal dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia semakin kuat mencengkeram leher pemuda dihadapannya, membuat sang pemuda terbatuk batuk dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

"K-kumohon...le-lepasska-n..." suara lirih itu terdengar begitu menyayat.

Sang Hatake hanya terdiam. Keheningan pekat tercipta diantara mereka. Sakit sehitam jelaga seakan mencengkeramnya erat. Sama sekali tak ia duga, memandang mata indah itu lama justru membuatnya terlepas dari alam bawah sadar. Memutar kembali memori dimana ia dengan setia menemani sang Umino, menjaganya, mengamatinya. Tidak disangka, segala kepura-puraan yang ia jalani kini berimbas, membuatnya semakin ingin merengkuh dan memiliki pemuda itu.

Apa ini yang ia mau? Apakah dengan menyakiti Iruka ia merasa senang? Apakah dengan membuat menjadikan Iruka sebagai umpan, akan membuat Mizuki merasa hancur? Tubuh jangkung itu menegang. Bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa Mizuki tidak pernah mencintai pemuda Umino ini? Kalau begitu, menyakiti Iruka seperti apapun, tidak akan menghancurkan pria bajingan itu. Brengsek!

Tubuh Kakashi bergetar hebat, detik itu juga alam bawah sadarnya meneriakkan perlawanan. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia mau. Kembali dipandangnya Iruka yang mulai melemah dalam cengkeramannya. Wajah itu semakin terlihat sayu dengan bibir yang mulai kebiruan. Pelan, Kakashi mengendurkan cengkeramannya, membiarkan tubuh ramping Iruka meluncur halus dengan bersandarkan pohon dibelakangnya.

Mata yang hampir tertutup itu kini membuka kembali perlahan. Kesempatan! Ya, benar. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, jauh dari pemuda _psycho _yang tengah berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Tapi... Iruka terdiam. Entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak untuk beranjak, melawan keinginan hatinya untuk melarikan diri. Dipandangnya punggung tegap yang masih bergetar, walau tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku..." Tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu merosot kebawah, membuat Iruka refleks semakin menekan punggung pada pohon dibelakangnya. Diliriknya sekilas Kakashi yang tengah menekuk kedua kakinya, dan menyembunyikan wajah itu dibalik kedua lututnya. Tampak begitu terpuruk, eh?

"Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai." Suara berat dan serak kini kembali terdengar. "Semuanya hancur. Sia-sia. Apa yang sudah kupertahankan selama ini... "

Empati. Iruka hanya terdiam, tidak ada satu patah katapun terucap hanya untuk mengomentari kalimat yang tampak samar kejelasannya itu. Yah, memang itu lebih baik – setidaknya untuk sekarang. Jangan dijawab atau hanya akan melukai masing-masing pihak.

"Pria itu...salah satu dari orang-orang brengsek yang merenggut kebahagiaanku. Satu-satunya cintaku. Aku..." Pecah, dihadirkannya segala sakit hati dan dendam dalam untaian kata-kata yang tidak beraturan, tersendat, bahkan terputus-putus. Tidak jarang sesekali ia berteriak dan menjambak helaian peraknya frustasi, tidak peduli dengan satu sosok di belakangnya yang masih terdiam – tidak tahu bagaimana merespon.

Setelah sekian menit bergulat dengan keluh kesahnya – ia tidak peduli tengah didengarkan atau tidak – sang Hatake kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Disangganya kedua lengan tempat kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertaut, ditundukkannya kepala dalam-dalam.

Dilema, Iruka mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah, berjalan perlahan dengan langkah terseok, mendekati pemuda tampan yang tampak begitu terpuruk. Ragu, disentuhnya bahu pemuda itu perlahan. Tidak ada respon, Iruka menghela nafas. Diambilnya resiko kalau-kalau sang Hatake kembali kehilangan kesadaran dan nyaris membunuhnya kembali. Jemari ramping yang semula hanya menyentuh bahu jenjang itu, bergerak naik keatas, merapikan helaian silver yang mencuat tidak teratur ke segala arah.

Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Perasaan Kakashi. Pemuda ini, banyak menelan kepahitan. Cinta yang terlarang, sepintas itu memang hal yang konyol. Namun...bisakah kita mengatakan itu hal yang konyol saat kita berada di situasi yang sama? Tidak, itu jawabannya. Bisa saja orang lain menilai itu adalah hal yang menjijikkan. Kalau sudah begitu, manakah yang harus disalahkan? Kami-sama, sebagai pencipta perasaan cinta pada mahluk ciptaannya? Ataukah mereka yang terlahir dengan perasaan saling mencintai yang berlebihan?

Rasa-rasanya Iruka turut miris mendengarnya. Dikhianati, tidak ada pula yang mau. Apalagi kalau itu ternyata...

"Mizuki..." Kakashi menengadahkan kepala, mendengar lantunan suara halus yang menembus telinganya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu Mizuki tidak pernah sepenuhnya mencintaiku."

Kini ganti Kakashi terdiam.

"Kau benar, aku memang bodoh." Perlahan, tubuh ramping ia merengkuh Kakashi dengan lembut, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pungguh kokoh yang tengah terduduk itu. "Aku mengindahkan kenyataan, bahwa ia tidak tulus denganku. Dan aku menyadari itu, tidak lama setelah kami berhubungan, dan ia pergi menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupanku."

"Aku tahu, saat ia mulai menyalah-nyalahkan Naruto atas keributan dalam hubungan kami. Namun aku tetap mempertahankannya, karena dia satu-satunya tempat aku bersandar..." Iruka merasakan tubuh tegap itu berbalik menghadapnya, "...dulu." ucapnya semakin lirih. Dipandangnya kedua mata Kakashi dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku...aku..." Iruka tidak tahu, mengapa ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah, sosok tubuh jangkuk itu langsung merengkuhnya erat, penuh kehangatan, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Mereka mengerti, masing-masing merupakan pihak tersakiti disini. Menghancurkan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan privasi di masa lalu hanya akan memunculkan ketidak-adilan dan perasaan bersalah yang tak kunjung henti. Hanya akan menambah luka baru. Ya, Kakashi sadar akan hal itu.

Iruka menengadahkan kepala, dan menyentuh kedua pipi dingin milik Kakashi. Wajah itu memunculkan segurat senyum manis penuh kelembutan. "Kakashi, kau tidak sendiri. Aku yakin, ada orang-orang yang selalu disisimu, menemanimu. Memperhatikanmu." Dibelainya wajah tampan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dan jangan lupa, ada aku dan Naruto yang selalu bersamamu. _Ne,_ Kakashi?"

_Kami-sama, andai saja kami dipertemukan lebih cepat..._

* * *

Yamato memelankan laju motornya, begitu menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Aishikawa. Ya, yang ia ketahui – tentu dengan segala informasi yang diam-diam ia perhatikan dari atasannya – bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Kakashi untuk menyendiri. Suatu daerah yang hening, tidak terlalu ramai.

Pemuda itu menghentikan laju kendaraannya, tepat di depan taman, dimana segelintir anak tampak asyik bermain dengan kreatifitas mereka terhadap salju. _Iruka...dia sangat menyukai anak-anak._ Sekelebat bayangan tentang orang _'terkasih_' membuat tangan Yamato terkepal. Ya, ia harus menemukan Iruka secepatnya!

Ia memicingkan mata saat mendapati mobil berwarna putih metalik terparkir tidak jauh diseberangnya. Segera otaknya berputar, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. _Benar, mobil itu milik Kakashi-senpai! _

Panik bercampur gelisah, bergegas Yamato menghampiri dan meletakkan motornya disamping mobil itu. Di intipnya melalui kaca mobil yang terlihat gelap. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalamnya. Kecewa, ia menegakkan tubuh dan membuang pandangan kesekitar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menyusuri jalan setapak, meninggalkan motornya begitu saja dipinggir jalan.

Lima belas menit berlari, tampaknya tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia memelankan langkah, ketika ketidaknyamanan menyergap begitu saja. Dinginnya udara yang kontras dengan panasnya suhu badan akibat berlari, membuatnya merasa pusing dan ngilu. Yamato menundukkan kepala dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan, ia menyeret langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Sungguh, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Iruka. Mengingat sang_ senpai _adalah sosok dingin yang tidak bisa di prediksi kelakuannya.

"_...ne_, Kakashi?" Yamato menghentikan langkah. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara. Suara Iruka! Ya, tidak salah lagi, ia sangat yakin itu suara Iruka. Dengan segera ia mempercepat langkah menuju sudut bagian yang penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi. Sepasang mata itu terbelalak, saat didapatinya sang _senpai _yang memegang tengkuk Iruka dengan jarak yang begitu 'nyaris'. Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus matanya saat ini, namun luka lebam yang ada di perpotongan leher dan dagu Iruka. Itu...

"IRUKA!" Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia menarik lengan sahabatnya itu, menjauhkannya sebisa mungkin dari tubuh sang _senpai_.

Iruka tersentak kaget. "Ya-yamato?"

Yamato memandang Kakashi yang masih terduduk dengan tajam. Pandangan matanya seketika berkilat marah. "Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan pada Iruka?!" tanyanya gusar.

Kakashi hanya terdiam. Ia membuang arah pandangannya pada serpihan salju disekitar.

Geram, Yamato menggeret Iruka, bermaksud meninggalkan lokasi yang terbilang sepi ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahan. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala, dan mendapati sang _senpai_ sudah berdiri dan kini tengah menarik sebelah tangan Iruka.

"Tenzo." Suara berat Kakashi tampak tidak bersahabat, membuat Iruka kembali berkeringat dingin. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?"

Yamato terbelalak. Namun ditepisnya perasaan bersalah yang sempat menghampiri. "_Gomen-ne, senpai. _Tapi aku harus membawa Iruka pulang."

"Membawanya pulang?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelas alis, "Aku yang mengajaknya pergi, aku pula yang akan membawanya kerumah."

Yamato mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak menyetujui ucapan Kakashi. "Maaf _senpai_, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Iruka begitu saja pada _senpai_. Aku tidak akan..." Diliriknya Iruka yang tengah memutar bola matanya gelisah, "...membiarkan_ senpai_ menyakiti Iruka."

Baik Iruka maupun Kakashi tampak terperanjat. Namun tidak lama saat Kakashi menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tengah merebut Iruka darinya itu adalah tangan kanan sang '_kakak_' – Asuma. Tidak heran, mungkin ia mengetahui hal ini dari pria perokok itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyakitinya?" Nada yang sarat akan detensi itu mengalun, memunculkan segaris wajah penuh angkuh khas seorang Hatake.

"Ya, Asuma-_sama _menceritakan semua padaku." Yamato menggenggam jemari Iruka kuat, "Walaupun kau adalah _senpai_-ku, dan adik dari atasanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan bila kau berani menyakiti Iruka."

Kakashi menaikkan alis, heran. Tidak disangka ia akan terlibat langsung dalam cinta segitiga terang-terangan seperti ini – coret nama Mizuki, pemuda brengsek yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan orang yang dicintai untuk kedua kalinya – _hoo...sepertinya ini menarik._

"Begitu, eh?" Kakashi melepaskan tangan Iruka, dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, penuh arrogan. "Kalau begitu..."

"Kalau begitu akan kita pilih siapa yang lebih dulu untuk dihancurkan..."

Ketiga orang itu tersentak, saat satu sosok muncul dihadapan mereka, memamerkan senyum dingin yang penuh dengan kebencian dan iri hati.

Seketika itu juga, baik Yamato maupun Kakashi menempelkan tubuh mereka – melindungi Iruka.

"Mizuki..." desis Kakashi.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum sinis. "Hoo...tidak kusangka kau begitu menarik perhatian, Iruka sayang. Sampai-sampai dua pemuda tampan berusaha untuk mendapatkan mu. Hah~ aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana asyiknya saat ikut memperebutkan mu seperti itu."

Tubuh Iruka menegang. Wajah itu tampak begitu pucat melihat Mizuki yang tampak begitu licik. Apa lagi yang tengah direncanakannya kali ini?

"Apa maumu, brengsek?!" Kali ini sang Tenzo yang membuka mulut.

Mizuki mendengus. "Heh, Iruka. Apa kau tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang tahu sopan santun? Setelah bocah pirang tengik itu, kini teman kecilmu pun ikut-ikutan. Dasar orang-orang idiot!"

Kakashi menggertak kedua giginya penuh amarah. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki guna memberi pelajaran pada mahluk brengsek itu, sebuah tangan menghalanginya dan langsung berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau...jangan sekali-sekali menghina Naruto." Wajah yang biasa lembut kini berkilat penuh emosi. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah berkata kasar tentangnya. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Mizuki."

Mizuki mendecih dan tersenyum sinis. "Oh, begitukan? Hmm...jadi ini balasanmu untuk orang yang selalu disampingmu, menemanimu saat kau terpuruk, _ne _Iruka?" Pemuda dengan seringai licik itu bertepuk tangan keras, "Kau benar-benar hebat. Aku salut padamu. Dan untuk kalian berdua..." sepasang mata itu memandang Kakashi dan Yamato yang masih sigap di samping Iruka. "Hah, aku kadang tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kalian jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak tahu diri dan bodoh itu?"

Tangan Yamato terkepal erat. Cukup. Ia muak melihat kesombongan pemuda bernama Mizuki itu. Belum lama ia mengenalnya dan pemuda itu sukses membuatnya benci seketika.

Kembali Mizuki mengeluarkan seringainya. "Nah, nah. Kebetulan kalian ada disini, aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Ketiga orang itu terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui apa yang dikeluarkan Mizuki dari saku jaketnya. Itu...

DOR!

Satu tembakan melayang, diiringi teriakan histeris dan satu sosok yang merosot jatuh di timbunan salju. Putihnya salju kini bercampur merah darah yang mengalir dari satu luka yang tercipta.

"KAKASHIIII!" Jerit Iruka begitu melihat tubuh jangkung itu terkulai lemas. Darah segar nan pekat mengalir dari perut kiri sang Hatake.

"Brengsek!" Tubuh Yamato menegang hebat begitu melihat tubuh sang senpai terhempas setelah terkena tembakan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerjang tubuh Mizuki – berusaha mengambil senjata mematikan itu – sebelum akhirnya kedua pemuda dengan tubuh kekar itu terlihat perkelahian hebat satu sama lain.

Iruka – yang masih panik melihat kondisi Kakashi – sibuk merobek baju hangat yang ada dibalik _sweater_ yang ia gunakan, untuk membebat luka yang terus mengucurkan darah itu.

"I-iru..kka..." Suara tertahan Kakashi membuat Iruka tersentak. Dipercepat sobekan itu, lalu dibebatnya pada tubuh Kakashi yang tertembak. Sialan! Iruka merutuk dalam hati. Darah segar tetap merembes dibalik luka itu, membuat matanya mulai meneteskan lelehan bening kembali – nyaris menyerah. Kalau saja Kakashi tidak menarik dan melindunginya... _Oh, Kami-sama...apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

"I-ruk..ka..." Suara lirih itu kembali terdengar. Dengan segera Iruka meraih tubuh Kakashi dan membelainya perlahan.

"Kakashi, bertahanlah." Dipeluknya tubuh yang semakin melemah itu dengan penuh sayang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kakashi? Saat itu juga ia merasa bodoh, mengingat _handphone_ miliknya tertinggal di mobil Kakashi begitu saja.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, kali ini mengarah ke udara. Iruka yang terkejut, segera menoleh kearah Yamato yang terkapar di sudut jalan. Tidak ada luka tembak – Iruka tidak tahu harus lega atau khawatir – namun lebam dan luka pukulan membekas sana-sini pada tubuh sahabatnya.

"Yamato!" Teriak Iruka. Sungguh tragis. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Yamato yang tampak begitu kesakitan, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kakashi yang tengah sekarat seperti ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Mizuki yang juga sempat terkapar kini mulai berdiri. Kembali menampakkan wajah bengis itu seraya mengarahkan pistol pada Iruka, membuat sang Umino menelan ludah perlahan.

"Mi-mizuki..." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada pemuda yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya.

"_Yare-yare_. Kau memang menyebalkan, Iruka. Ternyata kau lebih memilih pemuda brengsek itu daripada aku." Dengan langkah terseok, Mizuki semakin mendekati tubuh yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan menyusulnya. Aku baik bukan, I-ru-ka? Yah, setidaknya di alam sana pun kalian masih bisa bersama."

Mizuki menarik pelatuk dengan seringai lebar, seiring dengan satu tembakan dan teriakan kesakitan disaat bersamaan.

"IRUKA!" Yamato melempar gelondongan kayu yang baru saja digunakan untuk menghantam Mizuki, dan berlari mendekati Iruka. Dihiraukannya rasa sakit pada pelipis dan perutnya akibat perkelahian sengit tadi.

"Iruka! Iruka!" Yamato merengkuh tubuh itu dengan segera.

"Y-yamato..." Iruka melepaskan pelukan itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yamato tertegun sejenak. Dipandangnya Iruka yang memegang bahu kiri nya sembari meringis kesakitan. Yamato menghela nafas pelan, setidaknya pukulan yang mengenai Mizuki tadi membuat tembakan itu meleset. Setidaknya Iruka tidak terluka parah. Pandangan itu mengarah pada sosok Mizuki yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri akibat benturan hebat pada tengkuknya.

"Kakashi-_senpai_!" Ah, bodohnya ia, baru menyadari. Baru saja Yamato bergerak mencari dimana ponselnya, saat derap langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Yamato!"

Yamato menolehkan kepala. "A-asuma-_sama_..." Ia menghela nafas penuh kelegaan. Kedatangan atasannya benar-benar tepat, dengan begitu baik Iruka maupun Kakashi yang tengah terluka bisa segera diselamatkan.

Mata Asuma terbelalak lebar saat mendapati sang adik tergolek tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka tembak dan rembesan darah yang masih mengalir. "Kakashi..."

Yamato menelan ludah. Diliriknya Iruka yang hanya bisa terdiam sembari memeluk tubuh orang yang di sayanginya itu. Miris, sebenarnya. _Apa tidak ada kesempatan untuknya meraih hati itu?_

"Maafkan aku, Asuma-_sama_..." Yamato menundukkan kepala.

"Shikamaru! Neji! Cepat bawa Kakashi dan pemuda itu kedalam mobil. Bawa mereka secepatnya kerumah sakit!" Perintah Asuma langsung.

"_Ha'i!_" Kedua pemuda itu segera melaksanakan perintah sang atasan.

Yamato berdiri, mencoba meraih tubuh Iruka. Namun...

"Yamato, aku butuh kronologi kejadian dari-mu. Ini akan membantuku mengusut kasus ini secepatnya."

Yamato memandang sang atasan dengan ragu. Jujur, ia sangat ingin menemani Iruka saat ini.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yamato, Asuma menepuk pundak kekar itu perlahan.  
"Hanya sebentar." Diliriknya kedua anak buahnya yang lain tengah mengangkat tubuh Mizuki, "Setelah ini kau boleh menemaninya. Aku akan memberimu dispensasi selama beberapa hari kedepan."

Sang Tenzo menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa Iruka dan sang senpai yang sudah berjalan jauh. Rasa sakit yang entah darimana, kini kembali memilin hatinya. Apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana Iruka tampak begitu histeris dengan keadaan Kakashi. Sepasang mata itu tampak begitu samar dan redup, sampai sebuah sentuhan ringan pada punggungnya kembali menyadarkan.

"_Ha'i_, Asuma_-sama_..."

* * *

"_Ohayou._" Iruka membuka pelan pintu rumah sakit itu. Dilihatnya yang dijenguk tengah membaca satu buku yang tidak asing baginya. Membuat Iruka berdecak heran.

"Ah, _ohayou._" Sang penghuni ruangan memamerkan senyum yang membuat rona merah menghias paras manis sang Umino. "Kau membawakan sesuatu yang enak untukku?"

Iruka menghela nafas. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jauh lebih banyak maunya dari pada Kakashi yang aku kenal sebelumnya."

Kakashi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku sakit, dan aku –"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kata mu-lah." Iruka memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Aku menyesal saat itu menangisimu. Kalau saja aku tahu sifatmu yang sebenarnya." Tubuh ramping itu mendekat, meletakkan buah-buahan baru di meja samping tempat tidur. Dikeluarkannya satu bungkusan yang langsung mengeluarkan aroma harum. "Aku membuatkan _cream soup _untukmu."

Kakashi kembali tersenyum – yang selalu ia pamerkan hanya untuk dan karena oleh Iruka seorang – lalu merengkuh tubuh pemuda manis itu dengan segera. "Hei, bagaimana dengan bahumu, Sayang?" bisiknya lembut di telinga sang kekasih.

Sontak wajah Iruka memerah. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak akan merona bila orang yang kau cintai terang-terangan menggodamu. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak menyangka akan terikat secepat ini dengan Kakashi.

"_Ba-baka_!" Iruka buru-buru melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari pinggangnya. "Bahuku sudah sembuh. Dan kau..." mata indah itu melotot dengan kesal, "...jangan macam-macam. Aku bisa membuat lukamu lebih parah dari ini!"

Mendengarnya Kakashi langsung tergelak. Tawa yang baru sekali ia perdengarkan dihadapan kekasihnya, setelah lama ia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang satu itu. Iruka sampai terpukau dibuatnya. Kami-sama, begitu sempurnanya mahluk yang kau ciptakan ini...

"_Ne,_ Iruka..." Kakashi meredakan tawanya, dan mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untuk mendekat. Langsung diraihnya kembali pinggang ramping itu dan memeluknya erat. Diciumnya aroma manis yang menguar dari tengkuk pemuda manis dihadapannya ini.

Iruka membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Tersenyum, ia mencium lembut kening si pemilik surai perak itu. "Kau harus cepat sembuh ya."

Kakashi mengangguk, menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah merona milik Iruka. Disentilnya hidung itu pelan, dan diciumnya dengan penuh cinta – kebiasaan baru yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Suasana romantis mengalir begitu saja. Tubuh yang saling berpelukan itu tambah melekat satu sama lain. Bibir yang saling berpagutan, merasakan kelembutan dan cinta yang membuat keduanya tersedot dalam dunia kenikmatan.

Sampai tanpa sadar, pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"Kakashi-_nii_!"

Ups. Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak boleh dipertontonkan anak dibawah umur. Dengan decak kesal, Sasuke menarik dan menutup kedua mata _Dobe_-nya dan melirik sepasang kekasih dihadapannya yang sedang mematung. Terkejut.

"Rapikan kembali kemeja dan rambutmu, Iruka_-sensei_." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil membuang wajahnya yang tak ayal ikut memerah.

"A-ah. Kau betul, Sasuke." Dengan segera Iruka membenahi penampilannya, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "_E-eto... Gomen-ne_, Naruto." Iruka tersenyum gelisah. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak pada bocah kesayangannya itu.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, _sensei._ Lagipula aku senang kalau melihat Iruka-_sensei_ senang." Dengan segera anak ceria yang aktif itu berlari mendekati Kakashi, dan mengobrol dengan hebohnya. Sesekali tak lupa Sasuke menimpuknya dengan pelan karena suara berisik yang dikeluarkannya.

Iruka tersenyum kecil. Seakan ada beban yang terlepas dari pundaknya. Alangkah bahagianya, saat orang-orang yang kau sayangi berkumpul dan dekat satu sama lain, bukan?

Derap langkah kaki membuat Iruka menoleh. Kembali senyumnya mengembang saat mengetahui sosok yang tengah menghampirinya itu.

"Yamato!"

"Iruka. _Ohayou_." Yamato mengacak rambut cokelat itu dengan gemas. "Bagaimana kabar_ senpai_ saat ini?"

Iruka tersenyum manis, memamerkan deretan gigi putih teratur miliknya. "Jauh lebih baik. Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu, dan proses penyembuhannya berlangsung cepat."

Yamato balas tersenyum. Sepasang mata kelam itu memandang binar yang berpendar di bola mata indah milik Iruka. Dibalik senyum itu, sebenarnya dadanya terasa sesak. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain – terlebih orang itu adalah kakak kelas yang ia hormati – menggerus hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan egonya menang. Iruka masih tetap seperti Iruka yang biasa, menganggapnya sahabat, mencurahkan segala isi hati padanya, membagi senyum indah padanya, itu sudah sangat cukup.

Ya, mungkin dirinya memang harus melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengurangi sesak itu. Sesuatu yang bisa menekan ego-nya. Kebahagiaan Iruka adalah yang terpenting saat ini. Terlebih dengan kembalinya Kakashi seperti _senpai_ yang dulu ia kenal, membuatnya lega.

"Syukurlah. Aku punya berita baik untukmu."

"Eh? Berita?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya. Kasus Mizuki, sudah di proses. Dan Asuma-_sama_ sudah meyakinkan, bahwa ia tidak akan mengganggu lagi kehidupan mu. Kehidupan kalian."

Iruka membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Yamato mengangguk. Senyum mengembang tatkala ia melihat wajah Iruka yang sarat akan lega. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Mencoba menyelami satu sama lain. Tanpa Yamato duga, sepasang lengan ramping itu melingkar dilehernya, dan menyembunyikan wajah dibalik leher itu.

"_Arigatou... Arigatou, _Yamato..."

Pemuda Tenzo itu terdiam. Namun tak urung ia turut merasakan haru. Di belainya rambut sahabat tersayangnya dengan penuh lembut. "Berterimakasihlah pada Asuma-_sama_. Ia benar-benar memperhatikanmu dan juga _senpai_."

"Tapi semuanya juga berkat kau, aku sangat berhutang budi padamu." Iruka berbisik lirik.

Yamato tersenyum. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Iruka perlahan, "Ayo masuk. Pasti_ senpai_ dan bocah-bocah itu menunggumu."

"Ah, iya." Iruka melepas pelukannya. "Ayo." Ia mendahului Yamato memasuki ruangan.

Yamato memandang punggung pemuda manis yang mendahuluinya.

_Akan kulakukan semua untukmu, Iruka. Apapun itu..._

* * *

"_Sensei_, lama sekali!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Pertanda bocah itu sedang kesal.

Iruka mengulum senyum mendapati tingkah manja sang _'adik' _tersayangnya. "Jangan merajuk begitu. Oh, Kakashi. Yamato juga datang menjengukmu."

Kakashi melirik kearah pintu. Wajah itu menunjukkan senyum tipis saat sang _kouhai_ memasuki ruang.

"Ah, _senpai. Ohayou_." Yamato menunduk dan mendekati Kakashi. "Maaf aku baru sempat mengunjungimu."

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya kau masih ingat pada _senpai_-mu ini, bukan?"

Yamato tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah, aku senang melihat _senpai_ kembali seperti dulu."

"Hee?" Sepasang sapphire milik Naruto terbelalak lebar. "_Ano...ano... _memangnya Kakashi-_nii_ dulu kenapa?"

Baik Iruka, Kakashi maupun Yamato memandang bocah polos itu dengan penuh senyum. Sasuke sendiri membuang arah pandangnya ke jendela, berusaha mengabaikan celotehan tidak penting _'sahabat'_nya.

"Kau ini, mau tahu saja." Iruka mengacak helaian pirang itu dengan penuh sayang. Membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipi kesal.

Melihat itu, tanpa sadar Kakashi meraih tubuh ramping dan mungil itu bersamaan, dan mengecup kening keduanya bergantian. Mengakibatkan semburat kemerahan diwajah manis Iruka, dan tawa lebar yang tercetak diwajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, mengenal kalian..." bisik pemuda tampan itu didekat kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ditengah kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kamar itu, dua sosok yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan diam-diam juga tampak penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hah, bocah itu benar-benar merepotkan." Dihembuskannya asap rokok ke udara.

"Sudahlah, kau juga tidak bisa membohongiku, wajahmu terlihat begitu bahagia, _anata..._"

Asuma memandang lembut wajah Kurenai – istrinya tercinta – dan mencium bibir kemerahan itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kau benar. Aku bahagia. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan istriku, dan juga Kakashi."

Kisah ini mungkin bukanlah _happy ending_ seperti yang banyak ditemui pada sinetron, dongeng dan roman picisan lain. Kisah ini masihlah memiliki perjalanan yang panjang, yang akan mereka hadapi. Mungkin akan ada sayatan yang kembali membuka hati, atau mungkin kesenangan dalam berbagi tawa yang sempat menghilang bertahun-tahun lama nya akan kembali mengisi hari-harinya. Dan Kakashi tahu itu. Namun, ia akan tetap terus mempertahankan kehidupan yang ia miliki saat ini, apapun itu konsekuensinya.

.

.

_Penyesalan akan masa lalu memang menyesakkan, namun akan jauh lebih menyesakkan bila kau tidak bisa meraih sesuatu yang kau pertahankan saat ini._

_Kesempatan akan selalu ada, percayalah itu. Selama kau berusaha mengalahkan ego dan keangkuhanmu, maka kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu._

_Terima kasih sudah menarikku dari lubang kegelapan ini. Terima kasih sudah merengkuhku dari kehancuran yang sempar menggerogoti. Terimakasih..._

_...karena kau telah mencintaiku._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Like a dark turning into day  
_

_somehow we'll come through now that  
_

_I've found you  
_

_Love will find a way  
_

_I was so afraid before i met you  
_

_and now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies  
_

_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes  
_

_and if only they could feel it too  
_

_the happiness I feel with you  
_

_thank you, for heal me from this darkness_

_**The End**  
_

* * *

Balasan unlog reviewer :

**icyng** : terimakasih untuk review nya, ini sudah update :)

**Anami Hime** : terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Tidak ada yang meninggal di fic ini. Betul, getok saja kepala Kakashi, ini sudah lanjut :)

**Mushiroo** : terimakasih untuk reviewnya. ty-typo? maafkan saya :(

Mari kita rajam ramai ramai - saja setuju itu. sudah update ini :D

**kyu-chan** : terimakasih reviewnya. tidak selamanya pembalas-dendaman akan berjalan sesuai rencana, terlebih bila pihak yang dendam merasakan kalo ia sedang _fall in_ tengah calon korban :D

Ra-rape? *kepala langsung berasap. Gomen, ternyata ngga sesuai tebakan, jujur saya belum sembuh dari trauma saya sama tumpukan kertas yang seabrek, jadi belum bisa berpikir kesana. _Maybe next time_ haha. Senasib dengan Yama? *tepuk-tepuk kepala kyu-chan. Sabar ya, orang sabar disayang saya *abaikan ~.~

Saa, ini udah update :)

* * *

Last chapter!

Hadeh, sekali lagi maaf kalau saya lama updatenya. Maaf juga untuk Hatakari Hitaraku-san, akhirnya fic special request-mu ini baru selesai. Sangat telat, memang. Bukan maksud saya menelantarkan fic ini, tapi dunia real ternyata lebih kejam dari yang seharusnya, dimana setumpuk pro - hah, lupakan curhatan gaje saya ~.~

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Walaupun last chapter, saya masih membutuhkan masukan dan kritik yang membangun, pastinya untuk fic-fic ke depannya. Jadi ditunggu ya review nya

Terima kasih juga untuk yang bersedia membaca, sampai jumpa di lain fic :)


End file.
